Definition?: To Imply
by Stup1D-sk00LyarD-CRUSH
Summary: Bella decides to go to Europe with her friend before they start college. Edward is a model sick of women throwing themselves at him. Bella sees a distraction; Edward sees a challenge. Can they decode each other to find that they're implying more?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First FanFic! Sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, get to mess with the characters.**

* * *

BPOV

Angela wasn't looking so well when we got off the plane. She traveled a lot when she was a kid and I had hoped that the experience would help her 'motion sickness'.

Apparently not. I told her that if we were going to go on a trip before college we could just drive to Atlantic City or something. Why did she have to be partial to gambling? It's not like it was required in every place within driving distance anyway. But no, she wanted Europe. She wanted Paris specifically… and Rome if we were lucky, or at least that's how she put it. Lucky is not the word I would use right now though. Why did she want a place that required planes to get to?

"Bella!" I heard Mike's frantic voice over the buzz of people waiting to get their baggage. Mike followed me around like a loyal puppy when we were in high school. Not much had changed. That's why I got him and Angela together. I felt bad about passing him to her, I mean, what did she do wrong? I don't remember Angela killing someone. I don't remember Angela doing anything to get Mike, the worst punishment ever. But Angela bore with it. I could tell that every now and then she really liked Mike. I just didn't but when he made her happy, I guess he got into my good books for a while. Mike surprised Angela by being really sweet sometimes. Again that was how she put it. Mike's sweet was everyone else's normal. So basically he was a jerk who would act normal every now and then.

Mike was hurrying up to me supporting a very sick Angela. I didn't even look at him.

"I told you not to get her the vodka." I grumbled.

"Come on Bells, she was nervous! I honestly thought it would help." He whined

I'm no mind reader but I'm sure that wasn't the case. In fact, I'm pretty sure he would have gladly come with her to the bathroom while she was drunk… were it not for the throwing up part.

I yawned. Because of that moron I had to tend to Angela and didn't get enough sleep.

"Once we get to the hotel I'm going to bed." I murmured as another yawn escaped me.

We had a few weeks here in Paris then a few in Rome. Time to waste; I could indulge in a few hours sleep. Mike obviously had some pretty wrong ideas. I'm sure a completely different scenario popped into his head.

That's why instead of letting him and Angela share a room I got a room for Mike and a room with two beds for Angela and me.

Angela was more innocent. I knew she wasn't up for that sort of relationship. But was I really any less naïve? At least Angela had had boyfriends I didn't feel like I could take care of her, or protect her if she needed it. I doubted I was strong enough. But she was my best friend and I wasn't going to let Mike take advantage of her. I had to admit, even though when it came to boys she had more experience, I had the stronger mind. She wasn't even dating Mike a month before he got her into drinking. First just a few sips of wine, then a beer, now he was basically shoving vodka down her throat? I was starting to feel even worse about setting them up.

It was going to be a long excruciating summer.

The hotel was beautiful. I almost killed Charlie for giving me the money.

Angela's parents were paying for her plane fare and accommodation because they were so proud that she got a scholarship and Mike saved up every penny he earned at his family's business to tag along. After the plane ticket I knew I wouldn't be able to get accommodation so Charlie gave me the money. A small town police chief doesn't earn _that_ much money and I know he could've spent it on something better. Charlie really does have his moments; he makes me glad he's my dad.

He didn't exactly give me the money. I wanted to know so I could pay him back. Now looking at the hotel I knew it was way expensive.

"Bells?" I cringed as Mike said my name. Though I liked Bella more than Isabella I didn't like how Mike called me Bells like we were the best of friends. It felt weird and disgusting the way it rolled off his tongue.

"I'm gonna take Angela up. Can you get the luggage?"

Before I could protest he was in the elevator hysterically pressing the floor number to prevent me from getting in the elevator and changing his mind. That jerk was going to make me carry all his luggage! Angela decided to share three bags between us, two of which were small enough to be carry-on. If we needed anything necessities we could just buy here.

But stupid Mike could be as picky as a girl and much more irrational. He brought four bags, four, big really heavy bags. Luckily Angela had her own backpack on. That left me with… six.

With my klutziness I don't know how Mike thought I would survive carrying all that weight.

Damn bastard.

I strapped my shoulder bag onto me. The bag that Angela and I shared was only slightly bigger than our carry on bags so it had to be checked in. After strapping that one on I strapped one of Mike's bigger bags to his other bag, which luckily had wheels so I wouldn't have to worry about carrying it, and then carried his two slightly smaller bags in my other hand. Just having all that weight on me made me tired… and I was supposed to walk carrying these?

I would kill Mike.

I took a few steps forward. I survived. My arms weren't hurting so much yet and I was sure I could at least get to the elevator before I dropped everything.

I moved my way slowly across the lobby, trying to keep everything steady. I was quick to realize that that made my arms hurt. I tried a few more steps thinking about how dead Mike would be but the pain subsided only very slightly.

I tried quicker movements knowing that once I was in the elevator I could just drop everything.

I sort of ran lopsidedly to the elevator. I was meters away as it started to open.

Thank God! I wouldn't have to slow my pace to press the button. I picked up speed, the elevator looked empty. It wasn't till I was a foot away that I noticed three figures coming at me. Unable to slow in time I hit into one such person. I fell over, landing right on my butt, the four bags tugging uncomfortably at my arms.

I heard a high-pitched giggle and a snicker before a pale hand was helping me up.

"Sorry." Said an annoyed velvety voice.

I knew I was blushing. No doubt I looked like a tomato now. I smoothed out my shirt to buy myself some time to compose my face and stop blushing.

When I was sure I was okay I looked up just to lock gaze with astonishing green eyes.

* * *

EPOV

Alice was in one of her moods. She was just being downright annoying just because she could. There was a spring in her step as we headed down the hall. I wonder if Alice predicted that I wouldn't do anything to stop her from bugging me.

When we got to the end of the hall I banged on the last door impatiently,

"Ben! Get up! The shoot starts soon!"

Ugh.

The things I would do for money. Alice started designing and needed someone to model out some clothes for her thesis. It was only supposed to be that one time!

It's not that I hated it, more that I never got around to figuring out what I _wanted_ to do.

Oh well, at least the pay is good.

Ben was looking pretty happy when he got out of the hotel room. I'll never figure out where Alice finds these guys!

Ben could've gone to college, he had great grades, could've become anything. He was just one of those guys that have all the luck and yet he willingly got up everyday just to get photographed with me, the grump and made over with my crazy sister.

We stepped into the elevator as this couple got out.

The guy was pretty young; he had blonde hair, blue eyes and a sort of roundness in his face, the type you expect from a kid. The girl was also young and pretty, I guess, no extraordinaire. She looked in bad shape like she was hung over. Though the guy was clearly trying to help her I couldn't help but suspect him.

I stepped into the elevator first, followed by Alice and then after almost being squished by the elevator doors Ben followed. I chuckled. I would never understand Ben.

"Honestly," I scoffed at him, "She looked like she would throw up on the guy. Not even that pretty." I said the last part more quietly.

Alice's phone was to her ear before it buzzed. She didn't even look at the caller ID or wait to hear the person's voice.

"Almost there." She just said plainly before snapping the cell shut.

_Rosalie._

Rose and Alice were best friends. Rose models Alice's clothes as well. But Rosalie had a short fuse; she undoubtedly was getting sick of waiting for us.

She was used to being waited _on_. No one doubts that Rosalie is one of the most if not the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. She was statuesque and blonde with the perfect shape. But she was also one of Alice's weirdoes. You'd never suspect a princess like her to be up for actual labor but funnily enough Rosalie was the best when it came to handling cars.

The elevator ride was taking so long! I thought it would never end!

Soon enough, the 'ping' of the elevator informed us that we were finally at our floor. I tried to get out as swiftly as I could that I didn't even notice someone coming at me with way too much bags for one person to be carrying.

I hardly faltered at the impact. The girl wasn't so lucky. She fell down with the weight of the bags crushing her arms.

I couldn't see her face properly. She let her mahogany hair drape over her face like a shield.

Alice and Ben were laughing as I helped her up.

"Sorry." I murmured. I didn't mean to sound indifferent. Damn Alice.

She looked flushed, how could she make me feel so horrible? Finally, after smoothing out her shirt she looked at me.

I was so startled by her beautifully deep, brown eyes that I missed her initial reaction to me. Most girls I met would be really flirtatious. Not that I'd be that interested. After I composed my expression I said,

"Are you alright?"

She nodded; she stopped looking at me entirely. She looked a bit annoyed, though I couldn't blame her. I wish I were looking where I was going. I couldn't have expected her to stop while carrying so many bags.

"Do you need help with those?" I gestured to her bags after a long moment of silence.

She shook her head. My, this one was a stubborn one. I picked up her bags anyway. She looked like she would protest but then she just shut her mouth and followed me. I placed her bags into the elevator and held it open so she could get in. She still wasn't looking at me as she murmured,

"Thank you." She was reluctant to answer and I had a feeling she was hoping I'd get the hint. I knew a brush-off when I got one though I thought it was silly for her to think it was necessary for her to brush me off in the first place. God, I was just being nice! Just helping her with her bags! It's not like she was _that_ pretty.

Was she?

"Are you alright?" I asked once more. That seemed to set her off. She rolled her eyes finally looking at me again.

Big mistake. As soon as our eyes met again I felt like I would fall over. Yes, she was _that_ pretty… and way more.

"Sure," she said sarcastically, "I'm euphoric!" at that moment the elevator doors shut.

Whoa. That was harsh.

"Edward, she's gone, hurry up before Rose comes in here and murders us." Alice chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, get to mess with it's characters.**

BPOV

I was still in shock when the elevator doors closed. God, did I really do that?

The man that had stood before me was nothing short of a Greek god. No one had the right to look that good. When I first saw his breathtaking eyes I thought I would faint from lack of oxygen. I got a good look at his face before I looked away again.

He had gorgeous bronze hair. Really messy though it still looked good on him. Perfect features. He was angelic even if he sounded a little too harsh at first. Even though he was sounded angry his musical voice was still so arousing. I knew if I didn't look away from him I would be in big trouble.

He was such a gentleman, so insistent on helping me. I felt bad about snapping at him but no one would want to make a fool of themselves in front of him. My, he looked a bit familiar, same with the other man. The other man was good-looking too but held no comparison with the first man.

I let my mind wander to safer thoughts. The girl was pretty. She had short ink black hair that pointed out in different directions. She was petite and graceful. I envied her dancers step. Her soprano voice was just as musical as the bronze haired man.

The elevator door opening snapped me back to the present. I wandered around the maze-like halls for a long time before I found my room. I suddenly remembered leaving Angela with Mike and I worry washed over me.

Please no.

I would've broken the door down if I hadn't had a key. I could hear Angela crying somewhere. The hotel room was big. I'm guessing Charlie really wants his money back.

"Angela?" I called out. I was so worried. I was so scared I was too late that Mike did something stupid. I had already done something stupid. How could I have just left her with him?

I could hear the crying again. I ran around looking for her everywhere. How many places could she find to isolate herself in? This wasn't a good idea. Mike should've never come. I should've never let Angela date him. What had I done?

"Angela?" I called out again, "Where are you?"

In the distance I heard a flushing sound. Out behind me came a very green, tired Angela. I sighed in relief. When Mike took Angela up here I sure he didn't think Angela would start feeling sick again. He probably bolted as soon as Angela started to look the slightest bit sick. Much to his inconvenience and disappointment I'm sure.

"I was just in the bathroom, Bells." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I let suppressed a chuckle. With the hangover she's got she wouldn't need me telling her I told her so.

I was just about to open my mouth when she cut me off,

"I know, I know." She said, turning away from me. She had her eyes closed as she searched for the counter so she could lean on it, "Yeah, I shouldn't have taken the vodka. But I was freaked out!" she flew into a rampageous rant, "I was so scared! I hadn't been on a plane since I was ten! I usually sleep through most of it!"

I started laughing then. I couldn't keep it in.

"I was planning not to bug you about that." I said between uncontrollable bursts of laughter. Angela gave me a confused look.

"I was just going to ask whether you were okay." I explained. She looked restless, flushed. That seemed a bit strange. That's usually my look.

"Ah," Angela looked… overwhelmed, "Well, besides the hangover I'm all good."

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded. Angela pursed her lips and I responded by raising an eyebrow at her.

"I know when you're not telling me something and I want to know." Angela and I don't keep secrets. Usually I'm more apprehensive around everyone but this was Angela!

She sighed in defeat, "Promise not to tell Mike?"

I bit my lip. I probably couldn't promise that. If she asked me not to tell Mike I could tell it might be something to get rid of him. I nodded anyway. Angela wasn't convinced but she continued,

"Well, when Mike was helping me up to the room we saw these really good-looking guys and a girl come to the elevator. One of the guys was really cute." I definitely knew what trio Angela was talking about. No doubt she had her eye on the cute bronze haired guy too.

She told me how the guy looked at her with the deepest concern. I felt bad for feeling like Angela wasn't _that _pretty. God! I'm a horrible best friend!

Ugh.

Did I imagine the sparks between that perfect stranger and me? Maybe he was always genuinely concerned. Though I don't know why he would've sounded so grumpy. I mean, how much bad luck could you have within a ten second trip?

Angela kept talking and it was rude of me to be lost in my own world when I was the one who asked what was up with her. This guy had her talking more than I ever heard her in my entire life. She must really like him. Who wouldn't?

"Anyway," she finally sighed. I sensed an end to her rant, "In that moment I really wished I was here with him than with Mike."

I 'awwww'ed while she looked at the floor looking like she felt very guilty. I reckon she was overreacting. She didn't sleep with the guy or anything. Angela's thoughts were unusually kind to even think about that. Plus, us, girls can acknowledge a cute guy when they see one. We just don't make it known to the guy we're with.

"He was way opposite to his friend." She started up again. That was confusing. I didn't expect her to ever be in a talkative mood. How could we find that much to talk about concerning one guy? Angela had officially talked nonstop more today than she had ever talked had in her entire life.

"That guy with the green eyes was cute but he didn't look like the type of sweet I saw in the first one…" Wait. Green eyes?

"Didn't both guys have green eyes?" I inquired. Maybe I missed that detail.

"No." she said simply. I didn't notice her curious look as she prompted, "That bronze haired guy had the green eyes." She stared at me for a long moment as I felt myself stiffen.

Flashes of his perfect face ran through my head. How can someone be so damn perfect? The way he looked at me… I thought I'd die on the spot.

"You're drooling." Angela stated, "Spill."

"Damn Mike." I murmured under my breath before starting. I basically told her how Mike made me carry up all his bags and she looked shocked and appalled at him at first then I mentioned how I literally ran into a cute guy and he helped me with my bags. I could feel myself blushing as I remembered his touch. My skin burned with the warmth

I was in my own world again. How could a guy I knew for two seconds mean so much to me? I've had guys from high school look at me and tell me I'm beautiful but that felt so illusive. I wasn't anything special. Just another plain girl. God, but the thought of that guy telling me I was something… well… wouldn't that be any girl's dream?

I laughed at the thought. It certainly wouldn't be Angela's.

"I'm guessing you like him." she murmured. I'm not sure I was meant to hear that. It sounded more like an observation but I answered anyway, still in my surreal expression,

"Yes."

* * *

EPOV

I was half asleep when Alice pushed me into the dressing room and threw a dinner suit over the curtain. Well. This suit was nice. Alice had got me to dress up in the most horrible things she'd designed. Nice to know she can make something every now and then. I could hear her movement outside. I chuckled. As soon as we got in Rosalie came out and started yelling about keeping her waiting. I tuned her out seeing as she was basically yelling at Alice. She could expect that from me. Just not from Alice… I mean, they were supposed to be best friends.

"…I can't believe you… you left me here to fend for myself… Tanya almost ate me…" Rosalie exclaimed.

My head snapped up out of my world when I heard that name. _Tanya_. If there was any girl who couldn't take a hint it was she. My God, the amount of passes she made at me could make anyone nuts. Tanya was beautiful but it was a shallow and vain beauty. I've had my share of nights with beautiful women but Tanya wouldn't let go if I tried _that_.

And then I would have to see her everyday. It was bad enough that she accompanied me to all my shoots in New York but how the hell did she find me here? How did she get in the building? Honestly, the amount of wiles a woman has never ceases to amaze me.

There was no more fun in going after something you can have. Why work towards something if someone is going to throw it at you tell you it's free? And I'm being thrown women. Not that I want or need them. I am complete. As usual as women being thrown at me is as unusual as women running into me.

Now she was beautiful. People are so predictable. But I wouldn't have expected a beautiful thing like her to be running around like a bellboy carrying too much baggage for any human to carry. Now how I would love to have my way with her. She was so sweet. Innocent. And by the way she acted towards me completely oblivious to who I was.

I was a model who was paid big to be on covers of trashy magazines. I was lusted after, and I knew it all too well. I also knew without a care in the world that I was conceited. It didn't embarrass me or dishonor me. It got me the girls so why would I care? I didn't have problems with being an arrogant jerk. I came to find that in a woman's mind that sort of came to balance as long as I had the money and looks and even romancing too on the rare occasion that the girl was a romantic.

"God, Edward, you take longer to get ready than a girl!" Alice squealed. It wasn't my fault she didn't want to be lectured by Rosalie or be anywhere near Tanya. She also didn't want to wait for me to finish changing in the guy's area knowing she'd get hit on.

I pushed the curtain aside,

"Chill, Alice I'm ready."

She gave me her sarcastic 'Thank God' expression before hiding behind me and telling me to move toward the shoot.

I managed to make it across to the backdrop without any problems. They just called my name and as I wandered over suddenly Tanya popped out of nowhere almost giving me a heart attack.

"Hey Eddie!" God, did she just call me that?

"It's Edward, Tanya." I scowled while noticing Alice disappearing from behind me, "You know I hate those stupid nicknames." I didn't have to bother about being nice to her. Like I said. This girl cannot take a hint. The way she draped herself over me was disgusting.

"Oh, come on Edward!" she whined, "I haven't seen you in forever and you don't even want to talk to me!"

I didn't return her calls either so obviously…

"Sorry Tanya, Edward was busy." Alice piped up suddenly at my rescue with Rosalie by my side as well. They both wore amused expressions. Tanya looked taken aback. She stood up straighter and stared at me looking hurt.

"What would keep you so busy?" Tanya frowned. I felt insulted that she would assume I have nothing better to do with my time.

Alice came to my rescue again, "Oh, it's that girl you've been seeing." She turned to look at me, "You know!" she punched my arm when I gave her a confused look.

Tanya laughed, "Honestly, we all know the Edward Cullen doesn't date." I was close to killing her myself, I swear…

"Well, I haven't met her personally but I hear she's a beauty, Edward." Rosalie said suddenly.

"Yes she is!" Alice squealed with delight, turning to Rosalie, "Beautiful brown hair and eyes! She's angelic!"

Nice. I grimaced. They were making fun of me. Alice dished to Rose while I was here being groped by Tanya and Rosalie, no doubt, wanted pay back for making her wait. Why did my dear sister tell Rosalie about that klutz running into me?

Now I had to stand there in that awkward triangle. Glares from one side, hatred and jealously from another and an amused and all-knowing look from the last.

"Come on Edward!" called my savior; "They need you for the shoot!" I smiled.

"Excuse me, ladies." I was so glad to get out of there. Ben was looking amused too.

"Thanks for rescuing me." He grinned at me,

"You looked distressed. Stress isn't good for that money making face of yours." He teased. I laughed. Before I knew it Alice was ramming my back.

"Why the hell did you walk away?" she screamed

"Why the hell did you tell Rose about what happened this morning?" I matched her tone.

I saw her give her defeated look, "Touché."

Ben chuckled, "You were _nice_." He accused me.

"She dropped her bags!" he still had that smug grin, "Well, at least I didn't fall over myself for a girl who must really have some drinking problems." I muttered.

Ben was going to give me hell for that one. I felt bad at first about my first statement about her but I was okay now. Ben was good looking. He needed to get himself a girl. Why he was fascinated with this one, I don't know. He quirked an eyebrow at me like he was saying 'speak for yourself.' I had no idea why I was thinking about the elevator girl so much.

"Edward, go before the photographer gets fed up."

As I walked away I quickly dug for a conclusion to my previous question. An answer came to my mind and I was going to take it whether it was true of not. I remembered her cute pout as she told me off.

I smiled to myself. Why was I thinking about 'elevator girl' so much?

A challenge.

* * *

**Forgive how horrible this chapter is. The first few chapters need to introduce everyone and their intentions. Some of this stuff is crucial to the story though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight... blah blah blah... do own plot...**

EPOV

High-pitched squeals woke me. I checked my clock. 8 a.m.? God! Please say your joking! Why did the shoot have to have a night theme? Why? Stupid prom-wear!

My first shoot here went well. A dazzling smile was all the camera needed. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes a lot but apart from that it was successful.

I started feeling a ticklish poking in my ribs.

"Up you get!" Alice laughed at my annoyance.

"Alice," I grumbled, "I know _you_ don't need to sleep to stay hyper but I need to sleep to stay on my feet. I just got to bed two hours ago!"

"It's not my fault since I can go without sleep that I can design so much for you to model." She teased.

"Ok." I whined, "What do I need to do to get you to back off?"

"SHOPPING!" she squealed

"Kill me now! I thought you had Rosalie for that sort of thing!"

"She's coming too!"

"Can't you take Ben?"

"I AM!! But you're still coming!!"

Alice continued to scream optimistic possibilities so I put the pillow over my head, almost suffocating myself in the process. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. Alice pretty much shopped everywhere in America… how could she still find things to buy? Damn this new continent, with its new shops! I refused to get up,

"No Alice!"

I suddenly heard an exasperated sigh. Before I registered what she was doing when she put her hands on my back I hit the floor. Stupid gravity. That hurt.

"Damn it Alice!" I yelled as she made her way across the unit to the front door.

"I'll be back in ten minutes!" she yelled, "If you're not ready by the time I get back I'll get Ben to throw a whole tub of ice on you!"

That evil woman was so, completely DEAD!

* * *

BPOV

The hotel had a restaurant on the top most level. It was comfortable and casual throughout the day then at night spectacularly formal for dinner. I wasn't really hungry but I can't function properly before ten without my coffee.

"How'd you sleep, Bella?"

Mike's disgusting voice broke into my thoughts. I was trying to remember this pleasant dream I'd had. I felt like I was close but then Mike had to come.

"Fine."

I smiled as brightly and politely as I could to Mike. Like smiling as a rodent. Mike sounded like he was going to ask something stupid (due to the stuttering and hesitating and that fact that it's Mike) but luckily Angela stepped in

"Hey Angela," I smiled gratefully, "You're looking better."

"I am…" she blushed, again, usually my forte, "Thanks for the chat last night."

I beamed at her, "No problem."

Amusement danced in our eyes. No doubt my reserved Angela felt quite _bad _about lusting after a complete stranger. In the amount of time it took us to communicate that between us Mike had composed himself again. He didn't interrupt us, but by the way he was staring at us while we had our 'communication' it looked like he was thinking _really_ dirty thoughts. Disgusting pig.

"What are you girls talking about?" Mike flipped his head back in what I'm sure he thought as sexy to remove the hair from his face.

"Girl stuff," I mumbled grumpily,

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Angela frantically found her voice again

Mike put one arm around Angela and one around me pulling us into his chest,

"If it's anything you need a guy perspective on you know you can ask me."

I could no longer stay calm,

"I can't believe you actually said that!" I yelled at him. I wasn't supposed to say that but as soon as the words formed in my head they were at my tongue. I was used to controlling my temper around people, I can hold back unpleasant feelings and reactions but Mike was the most revolting creature to walk the planet!

"How can that even come into your mind? In case you haven't noticed your girlfriend is right next to you!" I gestured to Angela who was blushing profusely.

"Bella--" she started

"What did you think I meant, Bells?" Mike cut her off and leaned in closer to me. His awful breath hit my face. Has this moron ever heard of a toothbrush?

I turned away and picked up my coffee. I hadn't walked five steps before hitting into someone, and spilling my coffee all over his shirt.

He cussed as he stabled me. I didn't look at him; I just stood back as soon as I was able. Then I heard him chuckle,

"We really need to stop running into each other like this." At his angelic voice I lifted my gaze. Going slowly from his blue, coffee stained shirt up gazing at the portion of his chest revealed by the three top buttons that remained undone to his neck, which I longed to put my lips to. I took everything about him in as I finally settled on his face and his green eyes. No doubt it took long for me to reply but I wouldn't know; I didn't feel time pass at all.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, no louder than a whisper.

"Hey!" I heard a scream directed at me.

The pixie-like girl ran to me. I stiffened, unsure of whether I was on her territory or anything. Though I felt him drop his hands from my shoulders the look in the girl's eyes was friendly.

"Hi!" she said as she came to a stop in front of me. She basically bounced here and was now bouncing on the spot like she was unable to contain her excitement, "I'm Alice."

I took a fleeting glance at the guy (which I'm sure Alice noticed) before smiling at her (her happiness was contagious),

"Isabella, I like Bella though."

"BELLA!" she squealed like my name was the most wondrous thing in the world, then turned to the guy, "Edward, that is such a pretty name!"

_Edward_. It suited him.

He turned to her, finally letting his gaze stray from me, "It definitely is." He said alluringly.

Alice broke into laughter, "What happened to your shirt?" she then glanced at the empty coffee cup in my hand, "That's different," she continued, "You're not usually attacked so literally." She held up a bag from the dry cleaners to his face, "Don't worry, I saw it coming! It was sure to happen someday." She said the last part to me.

Then as if we weren't in a hall filled with hundreds of people eating their breakfast Edward started unbuttoning his shirt revealing a perfectly muscled torso. He grinned at my expression then slowly to the point where it was excruciating to watch, he pulled the clean shirt over his head.

He undoubtedly found my pained expression amusing. I looked around the room. Countless women were shooting flirty smiles his way and I'm sure I saw two or three faint. I turned away from him to hide my blush. I was trying to calm down my misbehaving heart while I was hyperventilating as quietly as my lungs would allow.

Alice shot Edward a glare, "Bella, let me buy you another coffee."

"It's okay, I'm capable of buying my own coffee. Please don't waste your money on me."

"It's not a waste!" she insisted, "You're a friend! Plus you sound…tired," maybe I wasn't breathing as quietly as I thought I was, she gave a friendly smile, "And whoever messes with my brother is in my good books!" I opened my mouth to protest again but she cut me off, "PLEASE! Bella, I want to buy your coffee." And without another word she skipped off to the stand five meters away to order me another coffee.

"Just indulge her, she wasn't going to give up anyway." Edward's lips were suddenly at my ear, his warm breath on my neck. I nodded helplessly then composed myself,

"I'm really sorry about your shirt, Edward."

He chuckled, "It's okay."

After I didn't respond he said, "Do you want to sit with Alice and me?"

I looked behind me. Mike was staring at us looking like he wanted to come over and punch Edward. Angela was doing her best to keep him back. Talking soothingly but no doubt out of her comfort zone. The things Angela would do for me. She is the best. But I couldn't keep putting her through that.

"I have to have breakfast with my friends." I mumbled reluctantly.

He put his hand on my lower back daringly then put his lips at my ear again,

"Would you mind if we joined you?" he gestured to Alice then two of his friends who were already sitting. I remembered the other guy. The one Angela was quite taken with but the woman was a total stranger. She was Aphrodite herself! Her cascading blonde hair flowed around her, she was statuesque, just beautiful.

I connected gazes with Angela. She was sending me a SOS, which was basically screaming 'Please get me out of here!' I jerked my head to the side where Edward's two friends were sitting. At first Angela stared at me like what over there was so damn interesting that it would keep me from rescuing her. I saw her eyes widen as she took in the scene. She honestly looked like she was seeing a ghost with the way she was staring at the boy. I then scratched the back of my head to indicate that Edward was there and she started to look like a deer facing headlights.

She shook her head to tell me 'no' and that she understood what I was saying. I looked back at the guy sitting with the goddess. The way he looked at Angela made my heart melt. I turned to see a very amused, chuckling Edward,

"Are you done?" he asked mock-solemnly. I couldn't believe this guy! At one moment I'm totally taken with him, the next he's a jerk. Alice was suddenly bouncing towards us with my coffee in hand.

"Try not to ruin my shirt again." He mocked as Alice passed me the cup.

"Read my mind, ruined my fun." I mumbled at him then turned to Alice, "Would you and your friends like to join us? Edward offered me to join you but I couldn't leave my friend."

"Of course!" she squealed, then gestured to her two friends

I looked at Angela who looked like she would die on the spot as soon as she saw all of us walking over. At least Mike was oblivious for the most part and unable to glare daggers at anyone

"Angela, this is Edward and Alice." I gestured to them, "Guys, this is Angela and Mike."

Alice still seemed it bright spirits, "Hey! The other two coming over are Ben and Rosalie. Thanks for letting us join you."

Angela glared at me like trying to say, 'I didn't' but I pretended not to notice. Mike, being the moron he usually is let his jaw drop as Rosalie and Alice sat opposite him. I found myself asking God to make Mike behave. I sat down next to Angela with the guy introduced as Ben beside me then Alice, and then Rosalie then Edward sat himself right next to Mike. If I was asking before I was begging now. We all stared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds until Alice rescued us,

"So, lets get breakfast!" she said merrily, getting up out of her seat to go to the buffet line with Rosalie following close behind her. I stared at a nervous Angela and Ben, an amused Edward and a stupidly, obliviously, confused Mike.

It's going to be a long morning.

* * *

EPOV

I was staring intensely at her when Alice bounced up. Alice was known for her impeccable timing. No matter how horrible it seems it always turns out for the best. And at the moment it was good timing. Bella looked like she despised me and I don't think I would have been able to tolerate her burning holes through me. I didn't like thinking that she could see more than she seemed to see. She gratefully took the cup of coffee from Alice and I dropped my gaze.

"Try not to ruin my shirt again." I muttered, eyes intently on her coffee to avoid her gaze.

"Read my mind, ruined my fun." At first she sounded furious so I wasn't exactly sure whether she was serious but then noticed the sarcastic edge in her words. I took in as much of her as I could as she spoke to Alice. I could see traces of her annoyance still lining her features. She was so adorable when she was angry. And she smelled great. Like freesias and strawberries. The scent was so luscious it could drive any man insane. I was brought back to planet earth when Alice squealed,

"Of course!" of course what? I turned questioningly to Alice who called over Rosalie and Ben. I was only supposed to be intimidating. I enjoyed women's reactions as I lean in close to them the way I had with Bella. I didn't suspect to actually sit with them. When it ran through my mind I sort of just imagined Bella declining as politely as she could while making her way over to her friends. Or friend. I faintly remember Bella saying to Alice that she couldn't leave her _friend. _As I walked to the table by Bella's side I could see the girl's eyes widen in horror. Recognition hit me. It was the girl who was sick from yesterday. She was looking better. I became amused as I saw Ben realize where we were heading. Ben looked like he was holding back. It was weird because Ben wasn't the violent type. I looked back at the girl. She was murmuring to the guy next to her like trying to keep him distracted. Though she looked uncomfortable it seems she was doing her job well. He was listening fixedly on her every word while playing with the end of her hair. I noticed how she cringed every time he ran his fingers so they would brush her cheek. Ben was _jealous_? Another first. I will never figure out how we will get though this excruciating morning.

Bella turned to her friend, "Angela, this is Edward and Alice." She then turned to Alice and me, "Guys, this is Angela and Mike."

"Hey!" at least someone was in a good mood, "The other two coming are Ben and Rosalie." Alice then thanked them as Ben and Rose reached the table and we all sat. I didn't miss Angela glaring at Bella, Bella, though innocently looked away. Too innocently, if that makes any sense. Many men in the room shared Mike's look of appreciation as he greedily eyed my sister and my friend who was close enough to be my sister. It never ceased to tick them off or entertain me. They all seemed uncomfortable with the situation so Alice saved herself excusing herself to grab breakfast with Rosalie tagging along behind her obviously trying to avoid the situation too.

"So," Ben started, God, I admire this boy's courage, "How do you all know each other?"

I had a feeling that the question was more for Angela. You could imagine the mixed messages seeing as she voluntarily had her arm around his waist though she cringed every time he came close.

"We just graduated high school." Angela mumbled, "We wanted to take a trip before going to college."

"What college are you guys thinking about." I offered

"Seattle Uni." Mike stated firmly.

"You two are going to the same college?" Ben asked trying not to sound too interested

"Yeah." Mike smirked

"And your relationship would be--"

"I'm her boyfriend."

Alice had rushed back to the table. She was obviously listening to every word. She quickly said that she didn't feel hungry anymore before prompting, saying that we all looked like we were having an interesting conversation.

"So, you and Angela are together." She observed before turning to Bella, "What about you Bella? Did you bring anyone along?"

I listened keenly for her answer it bothered me more than any others would. She sighed,

"I don't really date."

This answer shocked and disappointed me. It was definitely not what I had expected. A beautiful creature like must've had many dates. Alice seemed confused by this answer too,

"Why not?" she demanded, "Didn't you date at all in high school or anything?"

"A few first dates." Bella admitted, "I hated every moment so I gave up."

"I still don't get it." I didn't mean to say it but she was so hard to read! I can't stand not knowing what is going on in her head! So what if she had a few bad dates? I've had heaps of 'worst date of my life' circumstances. I definitely wouldn't give up women.

Bella looked right at me and chuckled,

"Of course _you _wouldn't." I didn't sit well with that. I'm pretty sure it was just because it was her saying it. I was still insulted though her words wouldn't necessarily be in _that _context,

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was offended and I clearly showed it. I was proud and not used to being stood up to, she found that amusing,

"The kind of guy you are, you wouldn't understand why I'd be so fed up."

"You have no right to judge me like that and put me in that category. You met me twenty minutes ago!"

"So are you denying my assumption?" She tilted her head and scoffed, challenging me. Shit. She was right. I couldn't deny that. She smiled when she realized I wouldn't answer,

"I didn't think so."

"What exactly is the type of person you're trying to avoid?" she couldn't just have me all figured out, "I'm sure you have some things wrong."

"I don't doubt that." She said, "The type of guys I dated, the ones I'm trying to avoid are the guys who lack the confidence to court a girl properly, without having to lie for a good first impression but have enough arrogance to assume that the date ends in my bed."

Okay, maybe she did have me all figured out.

"Amen to that sister!" Alice laughed

"Men not like that are so hard to find." Rose whined.

"Wow, Edward," Ben chuckled, "That's so you, it's scary."

I looked around the table. Alice and Rosalie really liked Bella, they probably already could see themselves all shopping together or something. Mike was looking angered at all the attention Bella was getting like she belonged to him and no one had the right to think about her. Ben and Angela looked shyly at one another only to turn away when their eyes met. I saved the best for last. Bella was indescribable. She was hands down the most fascinating, amazing person I have ever met. I gave myself a mental slap. Don't do this Edward. She's just another girl. She looked so alive and wonderful. But nothing more. Nothing special. Just another girl.

"We're going to a club later." Alice announced after everyone was ready to leave, "You should come with." She smiled.

"We'd love to." Mike said immediately, a disgusting gleam in his eye.

"I think I'll pass." Bella was looking sick.

"Why?" Alice whined

"I have this disease where I can't walk over a flat stable surface without finding something to trip over." I stifled a laugh, I could believe that, "Seriously though, if there is anything dangerous within a ten mile radius, it **will **invariably find me."

"I wont let anyone hurt you." I whispered in her ear, I felt her stiffen and I smiled. For a second there I thought I was losing my touch, "Not even yourself."

"Come on, Bella, I want to go." Angela pleaded. Bella arched a brow,

"Since when do you go clubbing?" she sounded skeptical.

Angela 'masterfully' avoided the question, "Please, Bells!"

Bella let out an exasperated sigh then rolled her eyes, "Fine." She mumbled.

Alice squealed, "Great! Bella, Angela, meet me in my room at eight so I can do your make up!" Bella looked like she would protest but Alice quickly interrupted, "218!" before hugging them and saying she had to go dragging Rosalie behind her. Ben murmured goodbye before reluctantly walking away.

"See you tonight then." I flashed a crooked smile, which made Bella's breath hitch. I then turned and walked after Alice. I caught up with Alice in no time but she unexpectedly pushed me at the wall giving me a stern look,

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I cringed at the use of my full name, "hurt that girl and I'm sending you six feet under. I really like Bella!"

I smiled at Alice. I thought this would happen, that's why I never dated Alice's friends, but now it seemed more comical than life threatening like I thought it would be.

"So do I, Alice." I smiled.

**Don't really like how this chapter turned out... oh well**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not own this awesome trailer...profile./index.cfm?fuseactionuser.viewprofile&friendid171184815... every TWILIGHT fan must check it out!**

**My internet is really crappy atm and keeps switching on and off... that makes school even more nightmare-ish, bascically undating will be hell... sorry**

* * *

EPOV

I don't know why Alice insists on dragging me along on her 'fieldtrips.' After an hour I was already dying. Alice was crazy when it came to shopping. It didn't help that the company offered her a limitless company credit card as part of the perks. You think they'd be broke by now but Alice was making ten times more for the company than she was spending. I collapsed on a chair at some shop four hours later. Damn. This woman will be the end of me. I was already carrying eight bags. Twenty bags ago Ben and I put our foot down and demanded that we go back to the car to put the bags away before heading out again. I hadn't eaten since breakfast. My mouth would've been dry by now if memories of Bella didn't keep me company. She looked…hot. I wouldn't have said that to her face. Probably stunning or beautiful, women prefer that sort of thing to hot. I learnt that one the hard way. How could Alice and Rose walk around for so long in heals? Rosalie looked a bit tired but Alice looked more hyper than ever. So I'm slouching on this really hard, uncomfortable seat, panting like I just ran a marathon (or something else…) when Alice bounces up to me like Tigger on Winnie the Pooh shoving two dresses in my face. I examined the two dresses, one was red and really short, even if Alice was wearing it, it would come mid thigh. It had spaghetti straps and a really low neckline. The other was a navy blue, denim halter dress with the top looking like a white collar. It would show a lot of back, the hem was slightly ruffled and torn looking like it had been ripped and curled and was and looked like it would reach Alice's knees. I arched a brow,

"What's this for?"

"Club wear." She announced, I couldn't see her face since it was hidden behind the two dresses.

"I thought you already bought something to wear." I whined

"Not for me you moron! For Bella!" she waved the dresses around, "Which one do you think will suit her?"

Not really caring which one she wore I answered, though it sounded like a question, "Uh, the red one?"

"No!" Alice sounded appalled

"But you just asked for my opinion." I argued

"Yeah, but I could tell you didn't think about it, come on, can you really imagine Bella in _that_ dress?"

I thought about it for a moment. I could. Though I thought she didn't look bad it didn't match her personality. Bella was bound to trip in something that tight fitting and she would look sort of… easy… sluttish. Which wasn't Bella, I could imagine Tanya wearing it though. Definitely Tanya's thing. Anyway, I knew blue would look good on Bella after seeing that cute blue top she was wearing this morning.

"Okay, I see your point." I admitted with a mocking 'I'm so ashamed ' look, "Just wondering though, if you were going to pick the blue one why did you ask?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Just wondering if you got anything out of breakfast, I observed for an hour and found out heaps about her."

"Then you know she'll kill you for buying her anything," I pointed out, "She said she hates people buying her things."

"Thanks for the warning but I'm not just anyone. Bella and I are practically sisters already." And she skipped away happily to the cash register to pay for the dress.

It was a wonder how we could all be so close in one hour. Maybe what I was thinking wasn't such a good idea. No! She was mine first. Before Alice! Alice would get over it. This is why I don't date Alice's friends! My position on relationships is a no strings attached type. At least Alice's friends knew that that would always be me. Bella had no idea what I was like, sure, she got most of it but there's a difference between talking about something and experiencing it. She was going to get hurt and if I told her that would ruin the whole point of the challenge. But Alice would get over it. It's not like we'll see each other again. Alice knows that. Okay, now I'm over-thinking. Guys like me are supposed to have agents who think for them, damn it! I could still smell Bella. It's like she's standing just a foot away just to taunt me. I swallowed hard. If I didn't find something to channel my libido to things would get bad.

I saw Alice skipping over toward me with a tired Ben in tow.

"Onward men!" she commanded, "The shoes are calling!"

I picked myself up. All the relief I felt when I sat down disappeared immediately. I wasn't rested at all. Well at least I got to sit down. Ben never had the chance with him having to follow Rosalie around everywhere.

"So…" I murmured to Ben when we were out of ear short of Alice and Rosalie.

"So what?" he muttered back, raising an eyebrow.

"Angela, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He hissed angrily. Poor Ben. Subtlety was never his forte.

"Will you stop hissing at me if I take back what I said about thinking she wasn't that pretty?" I didn't stop for an answer, "I'm sorry about saying Angela wasn't worthy of your affection because I thought she wasn't pretty enough. She is, in fact, very pretty." I said most of the apology mockingly. I was never the type to apologize to anyone.

"No where near as pretty as _your_ Bella, though." Ben scoffed.

Anger raged in me. I was never the typed to be teased either. But then I restrained myself and let the thought that I refused to let come to my mind come. _My_ Bella. The thought sent a throbbing need from the bottom of my toes to the top of my head. The idea of Bella being mine made me ecstatic. But dismissed the concept with a laugh. Edward Cullen… committed? Committed, jealous, needy? These were words unknown to me. I refused to let them corrupt my vocabulary along with the dreaded word, forever.

"Bella is pretty." I mumbled, much to Ben's surprise, "But she's probably like all the other girls I dated who are 'pretty'. Not exactly the brightest crayons in the box."

"The only reason you date the idiots is because you know they'll swallow your bullshit when you're done with them." Ben sounded disgusted. Always the gentleman.

But I pondered these accusations. Did I really--? No! No way! Okay, even if I did subconsciously go for the girls who I knew wouldn't question every cliché in the book why did they all happen to like me and all happen to be physically beautiful? It couldn't be luck. My luck basically sucked. I liked being around Alice. Just not in the everyday of my existence way were I couldn't be able to choose what I wanted. It was definitely not karma. If karma existed I would be dead by now. I wasn't exactly a saint. Far, far from it. Duh Edward! I gave myself a mental lap in the head. You're a damn model! Girls who are rich enough to afford Alice's clothes can also afford a new face as well. And they all like you because… damn. There isn't much to be desired. I knew I was good looking and that I could keep up good conversation but these girls' valued connections. So I shrugged off Ben's comment. I didn't actually care. Actually I cared that he put Bella into the same category. Bella was smart, she could keep up with an intellectual conversation, and she had a good sense of humor and she wasn't vain. She was selfless to the point where you'd think it was impossible. And she was beautiful. All the girls I'd 'dated' were beautiful but they could not hold one hundredth of the attraction that Bella held for me.

I hardly recognized where I was going. I was thinking way too much and was only paying attention to where Alice and Rose were leading me. A purely striking sound broke my thoughts. I turned around to see a beautiful piano in a music shop window. It was so grand. I was immediately attached to it though I never cared much for learning. I listened to Clair De Lune and other classical pieces quite often but only now has the sound truly appealed to me. It was beautiful. Absent-mindedly I walked into the shop. There was a little boy around nine standing in front of the piano. He was playing a very simple tune but it was still breathtaking. I watched as his parents marveled at him proudly before turning to the storeowner. I liked kids. Most of my dates hated kids. They would shriek when the babies needed to be changed or panicked when they started crying or were indifferent when they wanted to play. But I loved kids.

"Hey you," I smiled at the boy, "You're quite good." I complimented, "How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was five." He stated proudly, "Do you play?"

"Nah, but it sounds fun."

"I'll give you a two second lesson if you want." The boy offered.

I sat with the boy, smiling widely, "Well, professor, teach away!"

"This one is a C.," the boy said, pointing to the white key. I nodded to show I was listening, "These lines are called a staff." He pointed to the lines in the book. Again I nodded. As the boy continued to teach me about FACE and Every Good Boy Deserves Fruit and how notes vary from A-G I couldn't help but feel so ecstatic. What a cool kid. When I have a son I hope he will be this adorable. I soaked up everything I was being taught until the boy stopped to catch his breath.

"Did you get all that?" he muttered through pants. I stared at the beautiful instrument but nodded to the boy. Unexpectedly, he put a beginners piano book in front of me.

"Let's see what you got." He smiled encouragingly. What was I doing here, again? God, I'm going to make a fool of myself! I don't play piano. I stand in front of a camera and smile. But as I looked at the cute kid's encouraging smile I sighed. I looked at the book then put my hands to the keys. I started off really slowly. I wasn't too used to noticing what the keys were straight away but as I became more familiar with the piece I sped up to the proper tempo though I made mistakes a lot. It was thrilling. I heard the beautiful music playing and I could hardly believe it was I. Though a very simple piece I was feeling accomplished. Not the stereotypical brainless model. I played and as soon as I came to the end of the piece I started again from the beginning, listening to all the improvements. I stared down at the boy. He was grinning widely at me giving me the thumbs up. After I finished the piece for the fifth time, that time to its perfection, I stopped. The boy held out his hand for a high five, which I obliged.

"A natural." He stated proudly. What a wonderful boy with his cute rounded face and his bunched up eyes and wide smile. I ruffled his hair,

"Thanks kid."

"Not kid, Jaylen." He replied, "So, does my hair look like yours now that you've messed it up?"

I laughed. This kid had… spunk. A word I would never use aloud, but since I heard my father say the age-old compliment (quite a hilarious situation) it had stayed in my thoughts.

"Jay!" his mother called; by the look on her face I could tell the news wasn't going to be good. Innocent and naïve children are blissfully oblivious. Blissfully. How I wish.

"Honey, the piano is really expensive. As much as we want to buy it for you we wont be able to cover it." Jaylen still looked happy though I saw his face fall as he faltered.

"It's okay." He said understandingly. It was painful how fake he was being. I stood up and strolled past the family and over to the shop owner.

"Excuse me, sir, how much is that piano?" I gestured to the beautiful instrument. He told me the price. I was lucky I was leaning on the counter or my knees would have buckled from beneath me. Why does a piano cost so damn much? I fought to compose a straight face. It wasn't that much… for me. But it was a lot for a piano, though I had no experience with buying instruments.

"I'll take it." The shop owner looked taken aback but he then nodded and swiped the credit card I handed him. I winked at Jaylen and motioned for him to come forward.

"Okay Jay," I lifted him up onto the counter so he was facing the shop owner, "Tell this man where you live so I can pay for the car to move the piano there." Jay nodded acceptingly. I wished his parents were like that.

"Oh no, we couldn't ask you to buy that for him!" his mother said though looking impressed with how I handled Jay. He probably was a shy kid.

"It's okay really." I said using, automatically an alluring voice. She arched a brow. Okay, so 'the voice' doesn't work on married women who are in love with their husbands. Dang.

"Really, what you're doing is too much, we wouldn't be able to pay you back." Jay's father said.

I thought about that for a moment before turning to Jay, "Hey, you're parents reckon that I would want something or should get something for buying this for you and I think I know what I want to ask."

Jay smiled cheerily, "Anything Mister… uh."

"Just Edward." I laughed

"Edward." He was positively beaming. I hadn't met anyone so contagious since Alice. Oh no, Alice! She would be wondering where I am! I better hurry up,

"Well, I was hoping you could teach me the piano more, professor."

"Yes, yes." Jay said, putting on a Mr. Miyagi expression, "I think that should work out well."

I smiled at him before turning to his parents who gave an approving nod. After writing down my address, phone number, and arranging practice times they left they left the shop so I could arrange the transportation of the piano with the shopkeeper.

"Remember young pupil." Jay said before leaving, "Wax on, wax off!" he even did the little hand motions. I found myself clutching my sides. I was laughing so much it was painful. And I wouldn't breathe. After I arranged everything with the shopkeeper I was about to leave when his voice reached my ear.

"You are one special boy." The old man said from behind the counter. I turned to look at him and smiled. As I was walking around looking for Alice I felt sort of guilty. I wasn't special. I was a disgusting, red-blooded guy who can't control his libido and always goes off dong the things he wants hurting everyone else in the process.

"EDWARD!" I heard Alice's shrill shriek. She was the reincarnated soul of a damn banshee.

"Hey, Alice, I was looking for you!" I said innocently

"You shouldn't have wandered off on your own in the first place! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" she hardly took a breath while yelling all that at me. Ben was looking too tired to react but Rosalie was looking furious that she had to be dragged along looking for me while she could have been shopping.

"Shouldn't worry so much you'll get wrinkles, _mom._" I muttered

Alice clutched her perfect face and looked like she was about to pull out her hair. Which wouldn't be the smartest thing. It was short enough as it was. Before I knew it Rosalie was up in my face and slapping me hard. Rose had a mean punch.

"Are you going to tell us where the hell you were?" she demanded

This girl has issues. Rosalie was pretty, it crossed my mind more than once for me to have a relationship with her but that was before Bella. I didn't need the 'don't date Alice's friends' excuse either. Rose was a handful. I have a feeling that at first Alice was hoping I would have a relationship with her. Rosalie never wanted me in that way but I'm sure she still wanted me to want her. Rosalie just likes being wanted for the sake of being wanted and she wasn't the basic 'dull crayon' I usually date either. But I didn't want her.

Rose raised an eyebrow at me, threateningly, daring me to stay quiet and see what happens. I sighed then mumbled,

"I bought a piano."

* * *

BPOV

"Bella Swan! Snap out of it! We're here!" Angela slapped my arm playfully. She had been in a ridiculously good mood all morning. She even let Mike hold her close to him the entire day and she didn't pull away once. That made Mike happy. If only that moron knew it wasn't because of him. Ben was nice, and just as quiet as Angela. Though she had been positively dying from her nerves this morning now she was radiant beyond belief. Utterly joyful, glowing.

I didn't notice the bus stop outside the old building. I appreciated this sort of ageless beauty. Mike was already looking bored though and though Angela was jumpy it had nothing to do with Notre Dame.

"You do know that Notre Dame is a cathedral." I murmured to Angela. She was the one who dragged me here to see it. Though I was glad, it might've been good if she did something she enjoyed.

"Nope." Her mouth made that annoying popping sound

"…And you're not religious…at all."

"I'm enjoying the majestic, yet gothic beauty of the architecture." She smiled. Where'd she get that? Read it off the brochure?

"Angela, you aren't paying any attention to the work and if you were you wouldn't be enjoying yourself."

"I'm ecstatic!" she contradicted

"Yeah, just not because of the actual thing we're talking about." I mumbled. I didn' thinks she heard me. Unfortunately she did.

"Don't imply anything about me! We both know it wasn't any _clean_ reason why you zoned out on the bus!" she accused playfully

"Yeah but I wasn't the one thinking every syllable coming out of your mouth was 'Ben' for a whole two hours after breakfast." I snapped

"I wouldn't." she feigned a pout before pulling Mike close to her. He seemed surprised but happy nonetheless. If the dumb ass weren't drooling so freaking much over the two French girls strolling around opposite us he would be concerned that I was accusing Angela of liking another guy, "I have Mike." She rolled her eyes. I laughed. How does this girl manage to laugh and stay positive about her unbelievably ignorant boyfriend?

"And since, technically you don't have anyone." Angela prompted, "How do you like Edward?"

"No offense, but you aren't his damn representative. The way you're talking about it makes it sound like he's for sale."

"Isn't that the term. 'On Market'?" I scowled; she had to put it that way. I know she didn't like Edward in that way but it was hard enough enduring the other women's stares at breakfast, like he was a piece of meat or candy. My glare voiced my concern and the memories that emerged in my mind for the umpteenth time.

"What would you prefer, 'Fair game'?" I actually did feel better about that one. Edward probably thought of all women as a game and it was much easier to hate him when I could stop hating the women who swoon at the sight of him. Edward was a jerk.

"I don't like Edward." I finally answered. Angela pinned me with a look that told me she knew better. Did she? I don't like Edward. It didn't feel like a lie and yet I still don't feel certain.

"Don't lie to me, young lady." She stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't." I mumbled stubbornly.

"I like Ben." She said merrily. I turned to look at Mike who was still checking out the French girls. Angela was pressed up right against him! God, that imbecile! I stared at Angela in shock as she shrugged her shoulders,

"What? So, does that make you feel better?" I didn't get her. My vacant expression must have been a dead give away.

"I like Ben, probably—no, not even _probably_—I _know_ I like him more than Mike, my boyfriend." Should that help?

"Bella! Seriously! I just said I love this boy that I met this morning while standing next to my boyfriend -she gestured at Mike who was still being an ignorant pervert- and you are still embarrassed about admitting you think some really hot guy, that every girl at breakfast was staring at, and who has the hots for you is attractive?"

"He doesn't have the hots for me." I frowned. Angela looked incredulous.

"Oh admit it, you annoying, stubborn girl!"

I gave her a smile, "Angela, I promise you, I will NOT say anything of the sort about a spoilt, egocentric, revolting player like EDWARD CULLEN!"

Angela made a stubborn face and stuck her tongue out at me, "You are in love with that spoilt, egocentric, revolting player and I will make sure you see it, Edward Cullen likes you!"

"Who?" Mikes nauseating voice intruded our conversation. Could this idiot get a clue?

* * *

**DING! DING! DING! (Game voice) YOU ARE CORRECT! Yes, I am trying to postpone the club scene! I wanted to mention that Edward is actually nice. Awww... he was so cute with Jaylen! At least in my mind. Jaylen is based on my nephew who had cancer. He is now cured!! WHOO WHOOOOO! He spent his life in and out of hospitals and that's not how any kid is supposed to live. It's not living, and even now whenever he even gets a cold he has to be rushed to hospital. Once, when we were visiting him in hospital he said he wanted to be a doctor 'so he could help all the little babies and children get better!' he said that at a time when him surviving that long didn't have a high chance. So when I think of cute kids that bring out the best in adults I think Jay, that's why he's in the story, ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! BITE ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ignore chapter updates, I'm just organizing


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Thanks for all the AWESOMENESS reviews! Now, I can totally explain why I haven't updated. (Rebs (you know who you are) stop reading) My internet went haywire and school has been harsh this term. Never Fear! At least I wrote some major chapters like their first real date and first 'I love you' s and the solution to the conflict and the two part epilogue. This means that even if I don't update in a long time it doesn't mean I'll be going on hiatus. EPIPHANY! I realized that I can't write a jerk Edward but it's essential to the story so bear with me as I try to make Edward seem like an ass (though I'm failing). I apologize for all the 'Rebs' comments (that you'll be seeing often from now on) but I don't like my couz reading my work because it's going to start getting risqué (haha Rebs, bet you don't know what that means!) and my couz is…not the type that reads that stuff so I don't want her getting it from me. Lastly I realized that haven't been putting disclaimers on so I'm just going to put it on my profile. I should be updating more regularly soon it's almost holidays! (Rebs, this is a 'don't read' chapter so DON'T READ!)**

**--Myk**

**NOW ONWARD! (for the people who are allowed to read)**

* * *

_(Cheesy TV voice:)Last time on Definition?: To Imply—_

"_Really?" she taunted as Tanya gripped my arm possessively. Bella walked past her before raising her hand to my face._

* * *

EPOV

I stiffened as she trailed a line down my jaw. Only then did I realize her discomfort.

Damn Alice and her unwillingness to make herself known to Tanya just because… who would want to make themselves known to Tanya? But Bella obviously rather not be here to rescue me.

This woman was incredible. Her selflessness is astounding.

"_Eddie_." I cringed at the nickname as Bella smiled torturously.

_Okay maybe Bella is getting a kick out of this_,

"Dance with me."

I didn't notice that I was leaning into her touch and that while she was slowly retreating I was slowly following after her. I reveled in her warmth. As we passed Tanya Bella shot the challenging look again.

"Oh well, _Tanya_, whatever helps you sleep at night."

And with that Bella lead me deeper into the crowd.

* * *

BPOV

Oh God! Oh GOD! GOD!

I probably made a complete fool of myself in front of this infuriating yet oh so amazing Adonis! My attempt to be flirty—key word being 'attempt'—I was sure would end in him saving me. But luckily Edward followed without me having to silently plead. I _was_ trying to get him away from his fanatic. But now it was time to get away from him before he could mock me. I had already leaded him deep enough into the crowd op people dancing. He should have a good view if Tanya seeks him out again. Probably after she finally understands what I said.

I turned to look at him,

"We'll be down at the bar." I tried to say as indifferently as possible knowing that I should've kept myself from looking into those perfect, emerald—_Bella!_ I mentally scolded myself.

_He's a player, he's a player, he's a player!_

I turned to leave but he caught my hand. I looked back and I'm sure the shock showed on my face was hilarious because all of a sudden he chuckled. He leaned into my ear,

"Bella, it isn't really fair for you to tease me like that."

I drew back so I could look up at his amused expression. I was confused. Tease? All of a sudden he pulled me to him, molding me to his body.

"You asked me to dance." He explained. Okay, basically two seconds ago we were fighting about him being such an arrogant ladies man and now we were dancing.

"Go ask one of the unsuspecting victims."

"You make it sound like I want to massacre them." He scoffed, "And I can make an exception since you said you wouldn't interrupt my _shameless flirting_."

"Oh! So you _wanted_ to be with Tanya? I'll go get her!"

He laughed, "Seriously, I just wanted to dance with you, as thanks for saving my life and as an apology for… before."

Until that moment I was pulling away from him, but as I looked into his genuinely apologetic eyes I stepped into his arms.

"One."

* * *

EPOV

Bella stepped into me molding her to me again. I worked to keep my body under control. No need to freak her out with my _overexcitement_.

"One."

Yeah, but I just might not let you go

She was perfect in my arms. We fit. But I couldn't get enough of her. I pulled her closer and closer as we danced. Music was blaring though I could hardly hear it. Confusing feelings were flooding my system. I didn't know what it was. It certainly wasn't lust. I cared about Bella Swan.

When the song ended she took a step away from me and looked at me warily. Like she was trying to figure something out. Like she was trying to figure me out. And I just stood there conscious of myself, scared that she would figure me out before I knew what was wrong with me. Scared she would find out my every flaw and I wouldn't have the chance to fix it. Slowly, the feeling inside me was growing. Slowly, I was caring more and more about this perfect, unique, enchanting girl. She puzzled me like no other, she challenged me, my self-control would get weak at her touch, she challenged my mind and could keep up with me more than any woman has.

She backed away slowly before finally turning into the direction of the bar.

* * *

BPOV

My heart was racing. I took in ragged breaths in attempt to calm myself down—no such luck.

I just sat at one of the stools at the bar. I didn't want to look for the rest of them right now; I just needed to be alone with my thoughts. Unexpectedly, though my thoughts ran away with me and I was pulled into a daydream. **(A/N This happens to me all the time and I hear my expressions are hilarious)**

What if?

What if I'd let Edward hold me for the entire night?

I was suddenly imagining his strong arms around me. I instantly felt secure and safe from myself. My normal reactions but then my daydream turned unrealistic. He looked down at me with a loving look in his eyes. Loving? He caressed my cheek and I let my eyes close as I reveled in his touch. I felt a surprised expression cross my face as I felt Edward's sweet lips on mine. They were careful and tender but still passionate. I felt him break away and my eyes flew open to him smiling sheepishly at me. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered,

"I love you, Bella."

His words made me shiver before bringing me back to reality. Edward? Love? Are those words ever associated with each other?

I decided it was time to trade in for a different fantasy.

What if I slapped Edward and let Tanya think I was his girlfriend?

Why did I have the feeling that would've been the best course of action? I could've yelled at him, walked away and he would've been able to use that as an escape. Again… my stupid imagination is going too far.

I imagined stomping away as I felt a hand catch my wrist. I turn to see Edward standing there in his godliness.

"See, I knew somewhere deep down you wanted to be my girlfriend."

His mocking eyes made me want to scream. I kept opening and closing my mouth hoping sound would come out and eventually I was stamping my foot in irritation. I couldn't think of one remotely good, witty comeback. I mean what was I supposed to say to that?

Wait! I don't want to be his girlfriend! No! No! No! Never! Never in a million years! I don't want to be his girlfriend. I chanted the phrase in my head as I stared into his eyes. Big mistake. I knew because suddenly a new voice broke through the chanting.

_Yes you do._

NO!

_You've wanted his arms around you, his lips on yours, all night._

No I didn't!

_You wanted him to say he wanted you… to say he loved you._

Then my fantasy granted it before I could argue with myself again. Edward pulled me close and bent his head down to my ear.

"Isn't it good that I want that too?"

I could feel disbelief on my face though I was just making it up, to have those words on his lips was still so unreal. Heart stopping. So I quickly pulled myself out of that daydream too.

The last what if that came to mind is what Alice suggested I do.

_Kiss him._

She said it casually like it was the first thing that came to her head and she didn't really care but of course, this _is_ Alice we're talking about.

His lips looked so damn good too.

That daydream was sort of like the last two… except it just skipped to the 'his lips on mine' bit.

I sighed and stared down at the counter. All of my fantasies are so unrealistic. I can't even stay angry with him in my dreams! God!

"Bad night?" a friendly voice asked.

I looked up at the bartender. Wow. He was cute. He had dark hair and russet skin. This one was really American, unlike the fake-accent-Tyler. Though, why the hell am I trying to recognize real Americans? This is Europe!

"Sorta." I mumbled, "I'm Bella."

"Jacob." He smiled. His happiness was contagious and I soon found myself smiling.

"Tell me about your night?"

"Wow, this is getting creepily cliché, bartender therapy?" I teased

"Not really," he shrugged, "I just got this feeling when I saw you that made me want to know everything about your life."

His sincerity startled me but I quickly composed myself,

"No, that doesn't sound stalkerish at all." I tried to laugh it off. He laughed.

"I see your point."

Jacob continued to pester me about my night and after my third margarita I found myself a bit friendlier. Just not _that _much. I breezed over the night, editing out my feelings toward Edward. Though it seemed like Jake could tell. When I was done ranting he smiled understandingly at me. Was I that transparent? Thankfully he didn't comment. After that we just started talking randomly. Just stupid stuff we did when we were younger. I found out that Jake lived in La Push, which was really close to where my dad lived. And I was surprised I hadn't seen him around. At some point during the teenage years we started talking about old flames. Seeing as I didn't actually date in high school it was mostly Jacob talking and I would jump in with a cheesy pick up line every now and then until we were talking about cheesy pick up lines.

"Okay, okay!" he laughed, "I bet you never heard this one. 'I'm sorry, I appear to have fallen on your lips.'"

I laughed, "I have heard that one! But who used it on you?"

"Okay, I was walking down the hall in my high school when this random chick comes out of nowhere and shoves her tongue down my throat." He shuddered at the memory while I laughed harder.

"I'll let you in on a secret?" he nodded, "I would dump a guy after sex if he ever said, 'Was that an earthquake or did I just rock your world?'"

He cracked up laughing, clutching his sides. At that moment 'Low' by Flo Rida came on.

"I love this song!" I squealed and tugged at his arm. I felt the urge to dance and let loose right then and I wanted it to be with Jake. Edward's face tugged at my mind but I remembered that he was an egotistical player.

"Bella, I can't, I'm working!"

"But Jakey! I wanna dance!" I said in a playful whiney voice. Where the hell did all this confidence come from? Oh yeah… the alcohol. I wasn't wasted. I knew what I was doing, but the symptom of over confidence that you get from drinking was getting to me.

"Bella!" Jacob looked at me alarmed as I crawled over the bar. My feet were still on the stool but my knees were resting on the counter as bent over it and took his shirt.

"Jacob, I. Wanna. Dance." When he started to protest again I said, "Seriously, if you make some lame excuse I'm gonna have to get up on the bar and find a way to_ make_ you dance."

Does having alcohol in your system make you a good flirt too?

Jake was sweating and he was breathing hard. I sighed and swung my legs onto the bar and stood up. I ignored the stares and Jacob's jaw dropping. By now the chorus was coming around again. I raised my hands above my head, crossing them over and letting my wrists rest on my head. I started swinging my hips to the beat. My hand came down and slapped my thighs when the part going 'she hit the flo' came on and then my hands came up the sides of my body again caressing each part of my skin, lingering on my flat stomach and the curves at the sides of my breasts until they were resting on my neck.

Permit me to say… WHAT THE HELL!

* * *

EPOV

Where the hell is she?

I lost Bella in the crowd after the shock wore off. The bar was pretty crowded so I didn't bother looking there too long, assuming that she might've gone to find the others.

When I got there Alice scolded me for a full ten minutes before sending out everyone to look for her. Alice went with James to check out the dance floor, Rose was going to look in the bathrooms, both Mike and Ben insisted on going with Angela but because they were bickering Alice got annoyed and put them together and they would go to the top floor. That left Angela and I to search the bar.

After walking for ages Angela halted as a song started up. She chuckled to herself. I stared at her curiously as she her laughter built and soon she had to lean on the posts for support. There were posts, three meters between each one on the bar. They held up the fluorescent lights that made up the ceiling of the bar area. But getting back to Angela… What's funny about 'Low'?

"Care to share?" I asked, waving my hand in her face.

"Oh!" she was snapped out of her trance, "Sorry about that, it's just Bell—ah! OH MY GOD!"

I turned around to see what she was staring at. My jaw dropped and my pants tightened.

"Holy shit." I choked

There was Bella, dancing on the bar, swinging her hips seductively that even chicks were staring at her with a dazzled expression.

_She Hit The Flo!_

At those words she slapped her thighs making the hem of her skirt ride up so that is would become way shorter than it already was. Her hands traveled up her body.

_She's basically feeling herself up!_

She started swaying her hips again but when the part going 'low low low low low low low low' came on she descended slowly, slapped the counter and then got on her knees and bent her back over. She quickly pulled herself forward, flicking her hair from side to side. She swung her arms in different directions, flinging her body along with it.

"Yeah! Baby!" a heard a guy call

"Whooo!"

There were more said but I wanted to block them out. They weren't stuff I wanted to hear; you could see the look on their faces though. Lust filled and inappropriate. Some looked ready to throw themselves at her feet as she got up and swung around one of the posts. I didn't think my pants could tighten any more. I knew that I looked like one of those horny drunk guys around the bar who would throw themselves at Bella.

"Wow, didn't know Bella could dance." I faintly heard Ben say. He must've made his way back down after spotting Bella from the top floor; she would've been hard to miss there. His voice held no desire but a willingness to talk to Angela. Good Boy.

Mike on the other hand was chewing his lip in frustration. He must be very uncomfortable right now. I was around him long enough to know that nearly anything could turn him on. Now with a seductress like Bella…

"Didn't know she had it in her."

"Whooo, Bella!" were Rosalie and Alice's reactions when they found us. Their faces held amusement but also just a selfless happiness… like one of those 'I'm happy cause you're happy' expressions.

James had an expression that I've seen countless times though mostly on me. It held amusement, desire and… calculation. He wanted Bella. I heard myself growl but everyone was so caught up they didn't notice. There was another feeling mingled in with the others. He hid it well but I could tell it was out of place. It was… wonder.

Bella did that to you. She had a hell of a personality; she was simply beautiful and not flashy beautiful which was a hard type to find nowadays and she just surprises you. I'm usually very good at reading people but Bella never does what I expect.

Example. After figuring she was a reserved beauty she comes out tonight looking…like _that_. And after thinking she isn't a comfortable flirt she gets up on the bar and seduces anything that can breathe. Oh yeah. She's screwing with my mind, though I wouldn't mind her _screwing _with any part of me. It's so bad; I'm starting to wonder whether she's doing it on purpose.

By the time the lyrics were getting fainter and 'low' was being belted out for the last few times Bella started to look exhausted. She slipped as she was making another twist on the post and before I could process what was happening my feet were moving and I was catching her in my arms.

_She's perfect in my arms _I re-thought to myself

_She belongs here…_

* * *

BPOV

When I looked up to see my savior I was shocked to see Edward.

Oh no.

Did he see _all_ of that?

I pushed my way out of his arms and turned to Jake, who halfway through the song changed his expression from shocked to entertained. I put on a seductive smile,

"Did I change your mind?"

"I think I can get off work for a couple of minutes."

"Where are you two going?" Edward interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going dancing."

"Bella, all of us spent ages looking for you I think you should go talk with them."

"Edward!" I started to protest but then I turned to Jake giving him a 'don't-tell-him-what-we-talked-about' expression, which he responded with an amused 'so-this-is-him?' expression.

"Don't worry about it." Jake shrugged. He pulled out a pen and paper from under the counter. He scribbled something on it before handing it to me.

"We can have our dance some other time."

I opened the paper even though I knew Edward was right behind me reading over my shoulder. It was Jake's name, number and e-mail. My gaze traveled to Jake as his gaze flickered to Edward to analyze his reaction. I turned to Edward then to find him pinching the bridge of his nose, steaming (mad and hot). It was an expression I could not decipher.

I smiled at Jake, "I guess I'll be talking to you soon." And with that walked away, a _steaming_ Edward trudging behind.

"Nice, Bella!" Alice and Rose screamed. James and Mike proceeded to eye me up shamelessly and Ben just smiled awkwardly.

"Oh God, you guys didn't see all of that did you?" I could feel my face heating up.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bells, it was hot!" Alice assured me.

"Yeah, and now Jasper owes you fifty bucks." Angela piped up and we both started laughing. Everyone looked at us quizzically.

I sighed then started to explain, "My brother's best friend Jasper told me that I was such a prude after I told him off for being too… _free spirited._ He dared me to get up on a bar and dance for shots to prove I wasn't and he would give me fifty bucks but being the prude I am I refused to go into a club or bar until it was legal for me."

"Bells, turned red just from hearing his suggestion and kept muttering to herself how it was so embarrassing!" Angela mused and my blush deepened.

"Don't worry about getting embarrassed, Bella. _You wont be doing that again._" We all stared at Edward in disbelief. Well I more like glared.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed. I faintly heard Angela excuse herself. She knows that I'm a force to be reckoned with when I'm angry.

"What the hell did you think _you_ were doing?" Edward yelled back. Rose and Alice then excused themselves. I had a feeling the only reason the boys were sticking around was half for the entertainment and half incase they had to pull us off each other.

"Dancing!" I said in a 'duh' tone, "What did it look like I was doing?" He chuckled humorlessly.

"Well, it looked like exactly what I knew you were doing; you were trying to seduce the bartender. You pulled off that slutty routine and guess what? It didn't work!"

Ouch. I knew I wasn't graceful and I was hardly a good dancer or anything but I didn't think I was making a fool out of myself. I didn't want Edward to think I was making a fool out of myself.

"All you managed to do was entertain a bunch of horny, drunk idiots! I'm just telling you, you wont do it again for your own good!"

At that my self-pity melted away and I composed a mask of anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I seethed with wrath, "You can't tell me how to live my life! You're not my father, brother or boyfriend, we're not even friends! So why don't you just fuck off!"

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream, "I can't find Angela anywhere!"

I looked around and sure enough everyone was there except Angela and…

"Shit! Where's Mike?"

* * *

EPOV

"Don't worry about getting embarrassed, Bella. _You wont be doing that again._" I said with authority. Bella glared at me. Angela looked like I condemned myself to hell. James and Mike were looking at me with one of those 'it's because your gay, isn't it?' looks. Alice, Rose and Ben just stared incredulous.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" _How could she think I was doing something wrong?_

Angela excused herself and sent a message with her eyes basically meaning 'You idiot, you have no idea what you got yourself into.' But I was too angry to heed her warning.

"What the hell did you think _you_ were doing?" I yelled at her. Alice and Rose excused themselves then. They knew when I got going it would be hell.

"Dancing!" she retorted liken it was the most obvious thing in the world, "What did it look like I was doing?" I chuckled dryly. How did she not get the stares the guys were giving her? Like she was a piece of meat. I let my anger control me but I wasn't angry at Bella. I let it out at her anyway.

"Well, it looked like exactly what I knew you were doing; you were trying to seduce the bartender. You pulled off that slutty routine and guess what? It didn't work!" I saw her flinch but I couldn't stop, "All you managed to do was entertain a bunch of horny, drunk idiots! I'm just telling you, you wont do it again for your own good!"

When I focused on her expression again I saw anger that went way beyond my own. I unintentionally hit a nerve.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She screamed, "You can't tell me how to live my life! You're not my father, brother or boyfriend, we're not even friends! So why don't you just fuck off!"

It was my turn to flinch. That hurt probably as much as told her she was acting like a slut. Which wasn't true by the way.

She had me mesmerized when she was dancing. It just didn't feel right to have every other guys' eye on her. Bella wasn't a toy. She was a woman. A beautiful, amazing woman that shouldn't have to deal with guys like that. Guys who wanted her body and not her. She was more than just a shell.

But what I think must've really put me off was when she turned her attention from me to the bartender. She looked at him with eyes that I only wanted her to look at me with. But it wasn't the fact that she was flirting with him. It was the fact that this _Jacob_ was actually a good guy, I could tell. I knew he wanted her like any other man would but his expression wasn't like that. He genuinely cared about Bella; he was good for her. And I… well, I just wasn't. That would explain why I'm so bitter and sarcastic at the moment.

"Bella!" Alice was looking completely alarmed, "I can't find Angela anywhere!"

I watched Bella scan the room. I watched her eyes widen as realization dawned in her expression.

"Shit! Where's Mike?" I half kept up my façade but the other half was really still bitter. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Bella, they _are_ adults." That might've not been the best implication. I saw Ben's hands clench into fists. Bella was completely panicked though. She looked on the verge of tears actually.

"No! You don't understand! You don't know what Mike's like!" she was hyperventilating now. Alice and Rose rushed to her to try and calm her down. I was just trying to figure out what she was talking about. What's Mike like that could get her like this? She started to explain.

"There's a reason I never let him take her out on his own!" she burst out.

"Bella, please explain!" Rose pleaded

"It didn't take Mike long to get her into drinking," she was silently crying now. I just about felt my heart break.

"That's why I never left them alone. Mike can at least act civil when he's sober but I've seen him when he's drunk… he can't control himself. He was always physically attracted to Angela but she's not up for that type of relationship at the moment, he's getting fed up!" she chuckled without humor, "He was so desperate that on our flight he tried to get her drunk so he could…"

I finally got it. That bastard!

"We need to find them." Ben said abruptly, jumping up.

"We will find the." I assured Bella. We can forget that we are angry at each other right now. Right now Angela needs us.

* * *

BPOV

Rosalie went with me to check the bathrooms while the guys check the alleys. Alice was bringing the car over. I didn't feel comfortable going to check the men's bathroom. I knew that Angela needed me and shouldn't think about what's appropriate but thank God for Rose sensing my discomfort and suggesting we split. I was only in the bathroom for a few seconds before I heard Angela's muffled screams.

"Stop! STOP!" She cried. It was half muffled by Mike's hand and half muffled by the alcohol in her system, "No, Mike." She slurred. I was a bit confused. I didn't see her take a drink all night. Even when she does get drunk she isn't weak she just gets sick. That's when it hit me. He must've drugged her.

"Shut up, Angela." He said roughly, "It's gonna be fun. I promise."

I chose now to intercede,

"Get away from her, Newton!" I lunged at him and pulled his arm. He shook me off but as I slipped he caught me and pushed me against the wall. I looked at Angela. She was passed out.

"Well look who came to join us. I knew this would be fun." He ran his hand up my thigh and I slapped it away.

"Go to hell, Newton, like I would ever be interested in you." I hissed

"Bella, baby, you weren't interested in anyone, it didn't stop the whole male population of Forks from wanting you." Wanting me? Plain Jane? Sensing my confusion he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "You still don't get it do you? Your indifference teased; your ignorance caused hell."

"I don't believe you." I said stubbornly, I was labeled the school outcast.

"You don't believe that guys were thinking naughty little things about you?" he ran his tongue up my neck and I cringed. He was holding me down with all his weight that was about the only thing I could do. My cockiness was wearing off and now I was just scared.

"Please, let us go."

"Why would I do that? I could have you _and_ Angela right now and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it." He was about to crash his lips onto mine when Edward, Ben and James burst through the bathroom door. Edward and James knocked Mike off of me while Ben checked up on Angela. When he noticed that she was passed out and in poor condition he pushed Edward and James off of Mike and punched him right in the jaw. He started kicking his ribs and even when Mike passed out he couldn't stop.

"Ben!" James yelled as he held his arms securely, "He's down man it's okay."

Rose rushed up to me,

"I heard you screaming, I got to them as fast as I could." I just nodded.

"James, take Mike to the police station and get some paperwork to get him charged" Rose ordered.

"I'm going too, I'm making sure he gets what he deserves." Ben hissed.

"Alice will come too, she's driving, I'm a witness so they can at least hold him overnight with my statement then we can get Angela to go over when she wakes up. Bella, Edward will take you and Angela to the hotel, take care of her." Rose said. Again, I just nodded. I hardly noticed walking out of the club with Rosalie's arms around me as she led me to the Volvo. I didn't hear Edward start the car and start driving back to the hotel.

If they hadn't come he would've raped us. But that wasn't why I was silent. I'm very good at pushing away bad memories. I was just debating in my mind whether I should call him. Whether I should call the person I really needed right now.

I saw Edward take a worried glance at me as I picked up my phone and started dialing. On the second ring a gruff voice answered. That was just like him. It's the weekend so I expected him to crash all day.

"Hello?"

"Heyya." I replied weakly.

"Bella?" he sounded cautious, like he could tell there was something wrong.

"Yeah, it's me, just wondering when you can get here."

* * *

**(A/N) Can you guess who it is? It's pretty obvious. Okay, Bella and Edward don't love each other yet. They know it's a possibility and they know that they care about each other… or at least not hate each other. But this isn't going to be a love-at-first-sight fanfic. This is a boy-thinks-girl-is-hot-they-get-to-know-each-other fanfic. That's a little more realistic… sorry I'm a cynic today. This was a necessary chapter though I bet you weren't expecting that. I know someone who has the loyal retriever persona so I hate writing about Mike… it pisses me off. You're probably wondering about Jacob. He moves around everywhere and takes jobs wherever he can. NOT A J/B fic! But he WILL be in the story later. Check out my poll you would be helping a lot!**

**I LOVETH REVIEWS!**

**No flames for the whole dancing bit! The moves look good in your mind if you imagine it but the only way I could describe it was bluntly so it doesn't sound too creative. But hey, I DO know good dancing. My cousin and my best friends have SKILL and they don't just try to look provocative. That's all, I guess…**

**--Myk**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews!! Whaha, I'm happy gives an Alice-worthy squeal**

**I knew I was being obvious about who she called… that's why I didn't ask who you thought it would be. But hey, at least I got reviews! Please note that my poll will be up until I finish this and Chained… might as well vote. If your not gonna review, VOTE! If you review I LOVE YOU FOR ETERNITY and then VOTE! Sorry if their relationship always seems hot and cold… that gets annoying sometimes. I don't know about you but it makes the relationship… surreal. This chapter was so hard and annoying to write and I didn't really like how this it turned out but I really wanted to bring everyone in soooo…**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

BPOV

"I can get there today."

"Thanks Emmett." And I hung up the phone. Edward picked up Angela bridal style when we got to the hotel. I paced next to them as when we got in the elevator.

"God, she's burning up, really burning up… What the hell did Mike give her?" I exclaimed

"Calm down, Bella, she'll be okay." He said soothingly. We got into the room and he laid her on the bed while I used my laptop to check what to do in this situation. Angela had gotten really angry with me for bringing it. She said that we would be too busy sight seeing for me to use it anyway. I bet she never would have guessed about a problem like this occurring. Edwards voice lifted me from my thoughts,

"Bella?"

"Hmm…" I replied

"Who did you call?"

"My brother, Emmett."

"Will you have to leave with him?"

"I want Angela to go home and see a doctor… just to be safe, but when she wakes up she'll protest and say it's history and that we should still have a good time."

Edward's face brightened.

"I just want Emmett to be around." I added, "Though I'm pretty sure Ben can take care of himself, Mike is the type of person who doesn't quit. He isn't going to go home, especially since he paid so much for this trip already."

"You know, I've never seen Ben violent?" Edward laughed, "The effect women have on some men!"

"So you noticed that 'thing' between them, huh?"

"Of course. It almost makes you glad Mike is such an ass and Angela broke up with him."

"Though she actually has to say it when she wakes up." I reminded

"I've never seen Ben with that glazed-eyed look before either."

"You're sounding pretty smug Mr. Cullen. You don't think you can be dazzled?"

"I'm the one usually doing the dazzling." I laughed at that. Without a doubt, it would be Edward doing the dazzling. When I met his eyes again I saw some strange emotion lining his features. Happiness? I don't know.

Nothing like the chance of getting raped to make you forget about an argument.

Angela stirred in her sleep and I kneeled at her side. How could I let this happen to Angela? How could I have not known where Mike was? I was so angry with myself that I started crying. Yeah, embarrassingly enough, my tear ducts are wired to anger as well as sadness.

Though Mike threatened me as well, I couldn't in the slightest, feel shocked or scared like I should be. I was starting to question if I cared at all about self-preservation.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wiped away the tears though I knew it wouldn't help. My eyes were probably red and puffy by now. I turned to Edward with a grin plastered unconvincingly on my face.

He looked at me pityingly and pained. He didn't try to comfort me much to my delight. I didn't want to be comforted I'd feel embarrassed. Instead, he covered up the pained emotion in his eyes and whispered,

"You should get some sleep." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off, "I'll wake you up when she wakes up."

"Thank you, Edward." I stood up but my legs where weak from dancing and I was exhausted after the whole ordeal, not too mention it was two a.m. I collapsed but Edward caught me. He's been doing that a lot lately.

He picked me up and carried me over to my bed. I was too tired to care to protest. I happily fell asleep just as he laid my head on the pillow.

* * *

When I next opened my eyes I noticed that Edward had switched the lights off except the lamp beside Angela's bed. I let my eyes scan the room. Where was Edward? I swung my legs over the bed, about to search every corner of the room, when my feet brushed something. Reflexively I pulled my legs back onto the bed. I looked over to see Edward sleeping beside my bed, on the ground, with his jacket as a pillow.

I chuckled as he fidgeted in his sleep, obviously uncomfortable with his current bed. I climbed off my bed and knelt beside him and put my lips to his ear,

"Edward."

He stirred. His green eyes looked up at me. He took n the fact that our noses were millimeters apart but continued to be silent.

"You obviously need a break. I'll stay up with Angela now."

He pouted at me. And God was it adorable.

"You didn't get enough rest yet," he whispered back to me, "I was just resting my eyes."

I rolled my eyes,

"Sure you were."

I took in our position. He was still on the floor and I was kneeling next to next to him, leaning over him, so close to him that my hair brushed his face. I blushed at our proximity and sat up and he sat up too.

"You need to sleep, and I don't think that that floor suffices for a bed." I patted the mattress, "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up later."

We both got up but before I could make my way over to Angela's bed his hands encircled my waist. I was shocked at first and being the klutz I am, I stumbled back so my back was right up against his chest.

"Bella, you need to sleep too, the bed is big enough to hold both of us."

Sharing a bed with a god did sound appealing but I didn't feel comfortable with it.

"Edward--" I stopped abruptly as he spun me around to face him.

"Bella," he said sternly, "Go. To. Bed."

Damn it, he is too sexy when he's demanding. Let's do the math here, sexy plus demanding plus bed equals—ARGH! Bella, STOP IT! I pouted. It wasn't my fault what he said can be taken another way.

"Bella! Can you stop pouting at me? You really need to go to bed." Edward's voice sounded strained.

"Will you rest too if I do?"

"Scouts honor!"

I walked over to the bed and slipped in right at the edge. Edward walked around to the other side and slipped in too. The silence was unnerving. The space between us, no matter how little, was that much, too much. I flipped over so I wasn't looking at him.

I felt the bed moves slightly as he inched closer to me. I inched away. It didn't matter that I was basically off the edge of the bed already; I didn't feel comfortable with him getting close.

Mother nature was against me today though. Suddenly, it was like the temperature dropped drastically over four seconds. I involuntarily shivered. Edward pulled me to him again. I struggled to get away, the tiredness catching up with me again.

"Bella, stop. We're not in second grade anymore. You're cold."

At that I stopped. I let his arms envelope me and keep me warm. I turned in his arms so I could face him.

"Do you think Angela's gonna be okay?"

"I know, whatever drug it was, it was a depressant… I'm not entirely sure what side effects that has though."

"Do you know the damage?"

"For any drug, really, that is used short term, like this, there isn't, much damage, she might have some memory loss, maybe nausea, but that's about as bad as it gets."

"But what if Mike over dosed her with whatever drug it is?" I was starting to become hysterical.

"Love, I'm a doctor's son. I would know if it was that bad."

I sighed, content. Angela would be okay, Emmett was coming today—woah, wait a second… love?

"Love?" I questioned him

"Oh shit, I hoped you wouldn't have noticed that… uh… slip of the tongue?" he chuckled

"You _must_ be tired." I teased. I didn't need to make a mountain out of a molehill; that would only cause further embarrassment to myself.

"Bella, go to sleep." Though my eyes were closed I could imagine that sexy pout on his face. Again I sighed, content and warm in his arms as I drifted into another slumber; into a dream that Edward starred in.

* * *

The phone ringing woke me up. I grumbled and reached for the bedside table and grabbed the phone, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I mumbled

"Oh God! Bella! How's Angela? Is she awake?" Ben yelled a few more things into the phone before I could start talking.

"She'll be okay." I looked over to Angela's peaceful sleeping form, "Yet to wake up though."

I heard Ben let out a breath of relief.

"Why don't you come over? Bring Alice and Rose, I need someone to look after her so I can pick up my brother."

"Sure, sure, I'll come right—wait, wait, you have a brother?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Ben, I have a brother, maybe if you weren't drooling after Angela last night you would have noticed me saying something about my _brother_'s friend." I emphasized the word brother.

"Uh…" he was all he said before laughing nervously then letting the conversation slip into an awkward silence.

"So, Ben, can you guys get here?" I tried to stop myself from yelling frustrated.

"Oh, oh, yeah, course!" and with that I hung up. I let out an irritated sigh as I let myself fall onto the bed. My arm hitting something that wasn't the mattress reminded me of what happened last night. That really happened? Cue the blush.

Edward grunted when my arm hit him—unfortunately for him—quite forcefully. He groaned. I must have hit him too hard. Poor guy. He smiled with his eyes still closed then pulled me toward him so I was up against his perfectly sculpted chest again.

"I swear to God, I wasn't eavesdropping." He mumbled into my hair.

Ohhhh… the feeling of his lips on my hair, his breath on my scalp. The sweetest damn drug.

* * *

EPOV

Honest to God, I was awake ever since she pulled out of my arms. An incomplete feeling enveloped me in my sleep and my eyes fluttered open to examine what the sudden discomfort was. I heard Bella trying to calm down a frantic Ben. I don't know how I managed to keep down my chuckle and pretend to be asleep, especially when Bella started to get annoyed at Ben. She was adorable when she was annoyed.

ARGH!

Edward, cool it, you can call a half the girls you've _actually slept with_ adorable. It was funny. We actually slept together in the literal sense of the word! With the actual intention of sleeping! How often can you say that you've slept with someone without implying sex?

An uncontrollable groan erupted from my throat when her arm hit my chest. She was so warm and soft. I smiled imagining the blush on her beautiful face at remembering that we were in the same bed and pulled her toward me, no longer able to breathe without her presence in my arms.

"I swear to God, I wasn't eavesdropping." Her hair smelled so good. Just lascivious. I know girls who freak out in the morning if their hair isn't perfect. Which is unrealistic. Bella didn't seem to have a care in the world. She shouldn't wish to have perfect hair in the morning either. When her hair is like this it's arousing, sex hair, basically. I love it.

I realized that Bella had stiffened. What the? Then I examined how I was holding her and how my lips were in her hair. We weren't exactly friends yet and I'm sure she already thinks I'm only trying to get into her pants. The position we were in probably looked like an amatory embrace. Oh shit…

Wasn't it bad enough when I accidentally called her 'love'?

God, why art thou so cruel?

"So, Edward…"

I loved the way my name rolled off her tongue. Her face was tinted with a lovely pink blush. She tried to hide her embarrassment by talking but her words stumbled out in a breathless whisper.

"Have any plans for today?"

I groaned,

"Now that I think of it, yeah, I do."

Her impassive face turned into a frown. It made my heart sear thinking she would miss me.

Or maybe she thought I was just hooking up with some chick.

I examined her frown again. It was one of those sarcastic frowns that screamed 'typical!'

Yep. I would definitely vote for the latter.

"Uh… Well, if your gonna get anywhere you better start with getting up." She mumbled.

I reluctantly pulled my arms away from her. I think she whimpered from the loss but the sound was so soft I could've just imagined it. I stood up next to the bed and took in her form. She was sprawled out over the bed, tangled in the sheets. A subtle bit of skin shown off here and there; we didn't change last night. My eyes roamed over her thighs and her exposed collarbone. I could get used to waking up to this sight every morning. I glanced at the clock and Bella followed my gaze.

"It's already nine!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed.

She grabbed her toiletries and ran straight for the bathroom seeming to forget all about me. I heard her skid to a stop against the tiles. Okay, now she remembered me. She poked her head out. Her face was red again.

"You can get ready to go—wherever you need to go—I can take care of Angela… you know… if she wakes up or anything… Ben will be here soon—uh …yeah—I'm just gonna shut up now."

And with that she slammed the door again. I heard the water running.

Okay then?

I turned toward the door to leave.

"This has been an awfully strange morning."

I jumped and turned to see Angela sitting on the bed looking at nothing in particular. She was looking healthy again.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked warily

"I could hear and understand you guys last night when you brought me in. I was just tired." She shrugged, "I am guilty, though, for being completely coherent during the conversation which ended in both of you being in the same bed. And the one this morning when you were eavesdropping till… just then." She smiled slyly at me.

"She needed her sleep." I said defensively though I knew my blush was giving everything away, "And I wasn't eavesdropping."

"Don't pout at me, Loverboy, just saying." She held up her hands in surrender. I rolled my eyes and left the room.

The air in the hallway is different. The more I try to shake the feeling as I walk to my room, the more intense the feeling is. The air in the hallway and in my room is cold and lifeless. Around Bella its lively, it's filled with the aroma of freesias and strawberries. It's absolutely wonderful.

I showered quickly and changed into casual jeans and a black polo. Two years ago Alice deemed my wardrobe (everything she either bought or designed for me) was so good I could do no wrong ever again. That was the year she let me start dressing myself. A went down to the lobby in a blank, lifeless state of mind. I got my Volvo and as I sped off I saw Bella getting into a car. The effects were immediate. My lifeless state was broken, I was smiling, and my thoughts revolved around everything Bella. I was just happy.

Bella made me happy.

I pulled into the driveway of this pretty nice house. It wasn't a mansion or anything but it was big and lavished and really quite idyllic. It was a home. A real home. You could feel it in the air. This was the sort of place I wanted.

I walked up to the door and knocked. The maid greeted me. She unashamedly looked me up and down greedily and lustfully.

"Oui Monsieur ?" She purred, "Comment vous appelez-vous?" **(Yes Sir ? What's your name ?)**

"Je m'apelle Edward." **(My name is Edward.)**

"Comment vas-tu, _Edward_?" **(How are you, Edward ?)**

"Pas mal." I shrugged, "Je recherche Monsieur. Charles et Madame. Rea" **(Not bad. I'm looking for Charles and Rea.)**

"Ils n'acceptaient pas des visiteurs aujourd'hui. Vous ont-ils connu venaient-ils ?" **(They weren't accepting visitors today. Did they know you were coming?)**

"Oui." **(Yes.)** I said curtly and at that moment I heard a crash. I looked past the maid to see Jaylen bounding down the stairs.

"Edward!" he yelled.

A smile immediately lit up my face. He yelled something very fast in French to the maid and she stomped off. I know basic survival skills of French I can understand it if to an extent but Jaylen spoke so quickly I couldn't understand what he said. I was glad though that he got rid of the maid.

"Jay, what did you say to her?" I asked him as he dragged me to the living room where the piano was placed.

He shrugged, "Just that when she stops drooling she can mop it up. Hopefully before we all drown… I couldn't say before she made a fool of herself."

I chuckled.

Spunky kid.

I sat down at the piano. Jaylen perched next to me.

"Shall we start?" he asked.

I ran my fingertip over the top of the beautiful keys. I never thought I would be playing an instrument but here the coolest eight-year-old on the planet was teaching me.

Actually it sort of seems pathetic. It definitely would look pathetic. But being where I am right now—not just location, where I am in life—I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

BPOV

Stupid, fucking rental car.

I don't know what the hell is wrong with the thing but it just isn't reliable like my good ole' truck. God, I missed it. That hunk of metal is probably the reason I lived through high school. It would make any car into scrap.

After I got out of the shower I checked my phone. Emmett messaged me the flight number and the time he was getting in. So here I was watching as his flight number went higher and higher up the up the screen.

It wasn't too long before big muscle-y arms enveloped me.

"Bella!" he boomed in my ear while giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Emmett." It took I the air I had but I finally chocked it out.

I turned to give him a proper hug when I saw someone behind him.

"Jasper?" my eyes widened

"Hiya Bells." He replied warmly though softly… shy as usual (though we had been friends forever).

"Jasper!" I screamed enthusiastically as I ran up to him, luckily not tripping, and hugged him.

He chuckled.

"So Bells," Emmett started, "What's up? You seemed really upset on the phone."

I motioned to the car. We all quietly got in. After I gave Jasper directions he took the wheel of the car while Emmett and I sat at the back. I felt bad for using Jasper as a chauffer but I really needed the comfort of my brother at the moment. I sighed deeply before recalling the tale.

"HE WHAT?" Emmett screamed after I was done. Jasper stayed silent but I could tell he was fuming, he was basically radiating both his and Emmett's rage.

"I'll kill him myself. Mike is a dead man." Emmett continued to rant.

"Emmett, we're okay, we're both safe, but I don't feel comfortable taking the rest of this trip alone. Mike spent money on this trip too; we made sure we had all the same flights and reservations. I don't want to waste this trip. I was hoping you would come with?"

The rage melted away and Emmett looked at me lovingly, "Sure, anything for my baby sis." He smiled and ruffled my hair. I mock glared at him.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Em." I pouted. He laughed.

"Don't take away my excuse. I could just say I came along for the hot euro chicks." I joined in.

"Oh, and you too, Jazz! Please stay with us!"

"Of course, Bella. You don't think I'd let you have all the fun."

By then we had reached the hotel. I distractedly walked up to our room. We were all chatting like old times and I was so used to the hotel already it was just like walking home. Safe to say, I forgot all about Ben, Rosalie and Alice taking care of Angela, who I scolded this morning after over hearing her conversation with Edward.

I walked in still chatting. When I stopped, waiting for a response I noticed how it was utterly silent and how Emmett and Jasper had not followed me in.

Ben was asleep next to Angela. She was probably still feeling some effects from the drug. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on my bed in a perfect position to watch them and laugh about their 'situation' but had turned around when I walked in and were staring intently at the doorway.

I turned to look at Jasper and Emmett. And I thought Rose and Alice were being obvious. Compared to Em and Jazz they were quite composed. Em and Jazz's jaws had dropped and their eyes had widened and their staring was open and really pathetic.

And there I was standing right between them.

Woah.

* * *

RPOV

Ali and I had been staring at Ben and Angela sleeping together. We 'awww'ed continuously. Suddenly we heard the door open and Bella walk in chatting livelily.

Bella is a great girl but it didn't mean I was eager to meet her brother. Alice was jumping up and down excitedly though. I hoped she wasn't disappointed.

I turned to look at the brother that Bella had spoken so highly of before leaving this morning and saw the most gorgeous man alive.

I first noticed his big, sexy muscles. Cue the hyperventilation. Wouldn't mind to be held by those. I searched his face. God was he handsome. He had delectable dimples that made me melt and dark sensuous hair. But most importantly when I looked up to his face I saw I depth that I hadn't really seen in guys before. I doubted most guys would have that sort of expression instead of a lust filled one. It was intense. The guys I'm acquainted with are like Edward. I quote (from 'Hitch') 'get in get off get out' sort of guys. Players. This one was different.

This one I really wanted.

* * *

EMPOV

When Bells unlocked the door I wasn't expecting to see a goddess. She had a voluptuous stature and a flowing mane of blonde hair. She must have heard the door open because suddenly turned and was looking at me. Her blue eyes pierced my soul. Her smile was stunning. It should be illegal to be so damn beautiful. Her face was perfect. She was so defined.

I could feel my heart speeding up rapidly.

Stupid heart! Shut up!

I've done some pretty stupid things to get a rush just like the one I was getting from looking at this utterly perfect woman.

I know I will never get sick of just looking at her sweet face. Nothing I had ever done could give me this feeling of euphoria that she was giving me.

I knew right then that she had to be mine.

* * *

JPOV

I stared at Emmett as he stared stupidly at the pretty blonde woman. I was going to tell him to roll his tongue back into his mouth but when I rolled my eyes I caught sight of an angel.

She was pixie-like, especially compared to my towering height. She had short inky black hair that was spiked out in different directions. It was a very daring look but it looked absolutely breathtaking on her. Her eyes were a rich green with flecks of topaz in it.

She smiled affectionately at me. Sort of like she knew something I didn't. It made my heart warm. I felt something, then, that I couldn't decipher. Could this be _the_ feeling?

Could _this_ be the ultimate feeling of… dare I say it?

* * *

APOV

I wasn't going to tell Rose why I was so jumpy. I just had a good feeling.

And I was always right about my feelings.

When I saw the handsome stranger standing in the doorway I gave myself a mental pat on the back. He was so tall… just an excuse to wear heels! He had blonde hair and silvery eyes. His features went beyond perfection… he was just so striking. He wasn't as

muscle-y as the other guy but he still had a fair amount of muscle.

I gave myself another mental pat on the back.

Hello, my handsome stranger you! I have no idea who you are (yet) but I have been waiting a long time for you…

* * *

RPOV-EMPOV-JPOV-APOV **(WHAHA! They're thinking the same thing!)**

I've never been a romantic. I never had these thoughts in my head. I wasn't hunting for _the one_.

But this feeling!

* * *

BPOV

I slowly backed out of the room. I didn't want to interrupt their ogling. They were all so caught up in their own thoughts I bet they didn't notice they were all ogling.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Had to keep up the image.

But really… I could not wait till I could look at someone like. Till I could have someone look at me like that…

Jane Austen! These romances are getting to my head!

* * *

EPOV

The tune was going smoothly… just like it was the last eight times I tried to play it. But also just like the last eight times, once I got to a certain point… well, it wasn't so smooth.

"Damn it!" I had to resist the urge to bang my fists on the piano like a five year old.

Jaylen was just shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Once or twice I even heard him mutter 'amateurs!' or 'so impatient!' stuff along those lines.

Charles and Rea had come in at one point to see me struggling and teased me about it when Jay started scolding me, rolled up the music book and hit me over the head with it. I had frowned playfully at him and pretended to be upset but I wasn't really annoyed. I found it quite amusing.

My eyes shot back to the beginning of the piece again only this time just before I started to play Jay stopped me.

"Have a break." He said exasperatedly.

I slouched and pouted. I probably seemed like a whiney little kid.

"What's on your mind?" Jay inquired

"Nothing" I sighed

"Yes, there is." He replied matter-of-factly

"Well," I can't believe I'm doing this, "Let's say… hypothetically," Edward you idiot! He probably doesn't know what hypothetically means!

Jaylen, sensing my troubles, spoke up,

"We have cable, go on." He said encouragingly

"Hypothetically… this guy… likes this girl—" Jay cut him off.

"A GIRL?" he exclaimed, "How old are you again? This is first grade stuff! You act like you've never been on a date before!" after he said that last sentence he quirked his eyebrow like '_have_ you ever been on a date before?'

I rolled my eyes and shot him a 'duh' expression.

"As I was saying…" I continued, "He can't get this girl to even be his friend. But she's so different. He really likes her but he did stupid stuff and the girl won't go for his tricks. The one girl that he really wants is untouchable to him."

Jay pulled the thinking man pose mockingly.

"Hmmm." He mused, also mocking, "Well, it seems that _YOU_ have quite a problem." I was about to protest but he persisted, "So basically at first _YOU_ lusted after this girl but she won't just fall for the charm that most girls go for because 'player' isn't her type. But now _YOU_ are starting to fall for her but she won't give _YOU_ a chance."

I chuckled, "How'd you—"

"How'd I know?" he jerked a thumb at the TV, "Cable."

He put his hand on my shoulder. I felt like I was talking to a shrink.

"Listen Edward, your frustrations are getting in the way of your learning. So I'm just gonna give you the rest of our time to just let it out." When he said 'let it out' he waved his arms out to make his point. He handed me a sheet of paper with staves on them, "Just let it out." He repeated before walking out of the room.

What was I supposed to do?

I placed my hand on the keys and played a random five notes. It didn't sound that bad. I let my ears take over and my fingers just followed to what I knew would go next. I replayed the five notes and looked at where my starting note was.

"C." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed a pencil and wrote down the note, "That was a C, that was a C… and that one was a F…"

It was dark by the time the notes stopped coming to me. I was very pleased with my first few stanzas. Jaylen looked them over. He patted my shoulder and smiled brightly,

"Prodigy." He muttered when he thought I wasn't listening, "The music really just takes a life of it's own, it's so beautiful, complex, unique… almost like a personality."

I decided to leave the music with Jay until I saw him for my next lesson and I would finish it later. I said bye to Charles and Rea and they thanked me (again) for the piano before I headed out.

All that practicing really wore me out. It was pretty late anyway. I went back to the hotel and as I walked passed Bella's room and smelt her beautiful, freesia scent. I was tempted to go in, just to say good night but I wasn't eager on meeting the brother. I wanted to have the whole 'what are your intentions' talk when I wasn't so tired.

When I got to my room I noticed it was open already. I walked in cautiously. The sight in front of me took me by surprise.

Damn Alice.

* * *

**(A/N) Wow… I'm pissed with myself. Bella is so fricken' naïve and Edward is thinking way too much about her than I player should. If I were a reader I'd be screaming in frustration. I hope people have enough common sense to get that Charles and Rea are Jaylen's parents. I dunno if I mentioned the names before but it should be obvious. I did something very stupid when I started this story. I made the mistake of posting the first chap too early. I was hoping to have the first five chapters written already before I posted the first one but I was so excited about finally starting a story. So if all of a sudden I stop updating for a while it's just because I'm catching up. But from then on I'll update regularly and properly with the rest of my stories. Again, I assure you this wont go on hiatus… I already wrote the last four chapters! Maybe, if I get sick of this story I'll just post the last four chaps and let you fill in the blanks, but I'm enjoying writing this so that wont happen anytime soon. XD**

**Reviews keep me happy! Every time I get one I'm inspired to write!**

**--Myk**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) WOW! Have I ever told you guys you're awesome? Don't hold your breath… JOKES LANG! (Sinigang… don't forget the fish!) Get a Philipino to explain that to you. Just wanted to say that if I don't get to reply to your review… sorry pouts. I really want to! But I'm so busy! But I really do value every review I get… hehe, you people are coolness. Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter:**

**TiggerBlue, mrz.edwardanthonymasencullen, NightmaresAtMidnight, japhiayen, orangesongwriter, tennisgurl, SaraBella04, susu2731, lovelylavander, Bleaktwilight, Bedwardforever, vamp1994, edwardrocksmysocks and london75**

**I think I'll start doing this for all my chapters.**

**This chapter was supposed to be way longer but I didn't want to leave you hanging just to I could finish it. My computer is fully stuffed, I couldn't use it for anything for the past four weeks, and then last week, the day before I was about to post it I lost my usb! Needless to say I was royally pissed. If I could've this chapter would have been out two weeks ago. **

**Sorry for the rushed-ness and short-ness of this chapter**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

BPOV

When I walked back into the room everyone was chatting animatedly, completely ignoring the embarrassment they should have been feeling after staring so much at each other.

Emmett and Rosalie where talking about cars. Emmett was obviously awed by her knowledge and Rose undoubtedly loved the attention.

Alice and Jasper would jump in every now and then but were mostly shy, catching—not too subtle—glances at each other. This was the first time I ever saw Alice this quiet. Her bubbly personality and Jaspers mellow one they definitely balanced each other out.

He was tall enough for the both of them too.

Jasper and I had a 'thing' per say.

I mean, when we were both in high school I knew him because he made friends with Emmett freshman year, which was Emmett's senior year. They were fast friends so Jasper took it upon himself to take care of me in high school.

We never dated, I don't think we ever really wanted to, I don't see Jasper as a sibling but I don't see him as a partner either. But he is very handsome. It was a sort of friendly flirting.

Jasper was always the sort of guy who kept to himself. A really lonely sort of soul. I was nice seeing him with Alice, though I get that I wont be talking to him about relationships anytime soon.

It's still awkward.

Emmett and Rose were interesting. Emmett was always a ladies man and a masochist. It never really mixed too well in the long run. Except in make-up-sex… so I had heard from his ex girlfriends. My poor, poor ears.

But here he was being… sweet. He was hanging off of Rosalie's every word without interrupting. He was looking at her face and not her chest! I love my big brother. He's my teddy bear! But I'm not naïve. Emmett was NEVER _that_ interested in a girl. And I mean without a 'physical' ulterior motive.

Rose wasn't too hard to figure out. She was pretty and stubborn and used to getting what she wants without trying. And THAT is just from her outward appearance. Then she just has this deepness to her. She is just so strong. She's someone who you feel comfortable under wing of.

And here she is, being… unguarded. Laughing so freely and talking so openly. I had assumed something had happened to her. She was only so untrusting around men, but I never mustered up the courage to ask.

Emmett and Rosalie, like Jasper and Alice… they fit. Like Romeo and Juliet.

So maybe I was one for romance…

I realized Ben and Angela were watching the exchange as intently as I was. Just by the look on their faces you knew they were amused. They almost looked like they thought it was silly. I don't think they even noticed how their hands were entwined on Ben's lap. After you notice that their smiles seem sort of… goofy. Like they're not even looking at the scene before them. Like they're caught up in their own worlds that revolved around each other.

Wow.

When the hell will my Prince Charming come?

It was getting really late but I highly doubt they noticed. I tried to pay attention to what was being said. I was getting really sleepy.

"A M3?" Emmett quirked his eyebrow

"Don't make fun of her baby, Emmett, she isn't afraid to use it to run you over, she can just repair it anyway." Alice teased

"I wasn't." he frowned, "What's it look like?"

"Red. Convertible." Rosalie sighed happily, "And then there's all that other 'Car and Driver' lingo that you probably wouldn't get."

Emmett's chin shot up,

"Hey! I happen to be very good with cars. My Jeep has all the trimmings I could find for it. And I installed them all myself." He was smiling smugly. It sort of reminded me of a proud little kid.

"Oh, really?" Rosalie's voice hinted that she wasn't heading in the direction of cars. She leaned forward as if she was eagerly waiting for an answer. Alice and I exchanged a look. We knew better.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emmett's tone matched up with Rose's as he leaned in towards her. He looked all 'Mr. Suave'… on the outside. This time Jasper and I exchanged a look. We both saw the bells that were ringing in his head.

Rose looked entranced for a moment but she composed herself. A sultry smile graced her lips.

"Well, maybe you could…"

I turned away abruptly. I DID NOT want to hear the rest of that sentence.

Ew.

"So, Jasper…" I immediately tuned into Alice and Jasper's conversation, "you're originally from Texas?"

"Yeah, Dad, was in the military for a while. When he retired we moved to Forks and that's where I started high school."

"Cool, both my brother and I were adopted." Alice said chipper.

I was surprised. Edward was adopted? Alice was adopted? It would explain why I kept getting their names mixed up. People sometimes said Alice Cullen and sometimes Alice Brandon.

"Really?" Jasper looked intrigued.

"Yep!" her mouth made the popping noise on the 'p', "Around family and friends I'm 'Cullen' but my label is under my real name 'Brandon'. But 'Cullen' is the real me, just Carlisle and Esme are my real parents. 'Brandon' is nothing more than a distinction between my 'creative' side."

"What about Edward?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Edward is known as Edward Cullen, he's very proud of having Esme and Carlisle as his family, he likes to flaunt it. He loves them very much. I don't think he even thinks about his biological parents. But after the first twelve bags of unwanted fan mail he put everything under his real name, Edward Anthony Masen."

Interesting…

* * *

APOV

Ooh! Someone's thinking about my brother more than necessary? My mind squealed. They really are perfect for each other.

But they're stubborn.

Both of them believe Edward's just courting her for sex. Morons.

Poor Bella was looking sleepy. I knew she was trying hard to keep up with the flow of conversion but it was really late now.

If I wasn't so interested in hanging on to Jasper's every word I'd be getting pretty tired too.

Damn, was that man handsome! And smart… and funny... and loving… and—oh hell, he's smothering me with his eyes right now.

He'd been pretty shy all night but I got a lot out of him and after a while he was talking freely.

With the way he was looking at me now I wouldn't call that shy.

I would call that hot, passionate and lusty.

But back to subject.

Bella was tired and she definitely couldn't sleep here. It was too noisy with all of us chatting. And too bright.

"Bella?" I murmured

She was half asleep and that seemed to catch her attention.

"Mmm? Alice?"

"Do you want us to leave? You need to sleep?"

Rosalie stopped conversing—if that's what you want to call it—with Emmett and looked over to Bella.

"Yeah, Bells, you look like you're gonna pass out on us."

"I'm fine." Bella said, waving her hand as if dismissing our worries. Her following yawn contradicted her.

I thought I heard her mutter 'traitor' under her breath.

"You can sleep in my room, Bella, I can figure something out." I suggested.

I started to dig through my purse to find my key card.

"Bummer, why give away your room?" I heard Jasper whisper. I noticed, and was glad that no one else heard. I tried to ignore it. He wasn't being shy anymore.

I realized he was a bit bugged that I tried to ignore him when he put his hand on my knee. My breath hitched and in paused momentarily. Bella was too sleepy to notice me stop and Emmett and Rose were back to 'conversing'. Jasper looked… innocent. Evil, evil man.

I started looking for the key again. Where the hell was it? I felt Jasper's hand move higher up my leg.

Oh God.

Definitely not shy.

My breathing became more and more labored as his hand traveled higher. He wasn't even deterred when he reached the hem of my skirt. He just put his hand under it and continued.

Soon enough his hand was brushing my inner thigh and I was looking frantically for that damn key.

All of a sudden his hand was gone and I could think coherently again. I swiftly pulled out the key card.

"Aha! Their you are." Relief laced my tone.

I heard Jasper quietly chuckle. I handed the key to Bella and she dashed out of the room like her life depended on it.

I turned back to Jasper to find him looking at me 'innocently'. I playfully glared at him and shook my head it disapproval. He just smiled wickedly.

I cannot take much more of this.

* * *

BPOV

Alice was now clawing at her purse.

What the hell?

I turned my questioning eyes to Jasper who was just sitting there, loving watching her squirm.

Oh.

"Jasper!" I hissed as quietly as I could, "Whatever you're doing, stop it. Right now. I WANT TO SLEEP!"

He pouted at me and extracted his hand from… her thigh.

Ew.

Did not want to see that.

As soon as the key card was in my hand I got out of there like a bat outta hell. I didn't want to be there if there would be a repeat performance.

I looked at the key card as I walked down the hall. When I got there I realized this wasn't Alice's room.

Maybe she switched?

I heard from Ben and Rosalie that she switches rooms all the time. She rents out a few for her clothes.

I shrugged. Might as well.

I didn't bother turning on the lights when I got in, the room was illuminated enough for me to see the bed. I just stripped down to my underwear and got snuggled into the blankets. They smelled sweet. Positively delightful. It didn't take me too long to drift into lovely oblivion.

I woke to the door shutting. What the?

"Damn Alice."

Oh God.

* * *

EPOV

Oh God.

I said that out loud? She's stirring!

* * *

APOV

"Alice?" Rosalie piped up, "I thought you gave Bella your key?"

"I did." I answered, confused.

"Isn't that your key, on the floor?"

It was.

I looked through my bag again. Edward's key was gone. Oops.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm putting down the ages because I'm scared I'll get myself confused. ARGH-ness.**

**Bella- 18**

**Edward- 22**

**Alice- 20**

**Rosalie- 23**

**Jasper- 20**

**Emmett- 24**

**It shall all be explained. I am officially never saying when my next chapter will be up because that always turns out for the worst and I'm nearly always a week late.**

**And I'm very confused on whether I already mentioned if Edward and Alice were adopted! Gah! My writing is confusing me! I can't be bothered to reread it. Soz-ry!**

**Reviews are very appreciated. XD**

**-- Myk**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hmm... I wonder how you found out I loved reviews...hehe. Thanks for being so patient, guys! I hope you haven't forgotten about me, I swear I haven't forgotten about you! The thing is that I had heaps of ideas in my head and they wouldn't stop yelling at me, then after I wrote them they were all deleted (because I'm stupid and unable to work my computer and I refused to read that **_**really really long **_**instruction manual****) except for this story! And I said to myself, "It's a friggin sign!" So I wrote like crazy taking a few intervals to read heaps of other amazing stories... I am currently in love with ****Miami at Twilight ****by**** Mischief-Maker1**** and my couz's story ****What He Doesn't Remember Can't Hurt Him ****by ****MISS.BS ****and if you haven't already read it you HAVE to. I cannot believe the amount of reviews I've received for this story, I was setting myself up for disappointment from the start. **

**The song is Kim Chui's Crazy Love... I changed 'brown' to 'green' on the lyrics... you'll know when you get there.**

**ON WITH THE STORY cheers (Read question at the bottom please it's important)**

BPOV

"EDWARD!?"

"BELLA?!"

We screamed at the same time. We both took a minute to calm ourselves down. I thought about the situation, going over in my head what had happened.

"ALICE!" We had screamed at the same time… again.

There goes a wasted minute.

"Let's think about this… calmly. Rationally." I said in my most 'adult' voice.

"Uh, how about you just get the hell out of my hotel room?" I was more pissed of because he said it in all seriousness.

"You stupid ass! Act your age why don't you!"

"Well, look who's being a child now!"

"Just SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. I breathed deeply. Think. Rational. So. Damn. Hot. When. He's. A—

GOD SHUT UP BELLA!

"Well, I can't go back to my room. Everyone's most probably asleep already and I left my key there."

"That's not my problem."

"No it isn't."

He looked surprised when I agreed with him.

"My big brother and his best friend will be your problem when they realize you kicked me out with nowhere to go."

I was positive I looked smug when I saw his jaw drop.

"You woul—"

"I would." I said with conviction.

He ran his fingers through his hair. I noticed that to be a tendency for him when he's annoyed.

"Look, I'll even sleep on the couch." I suggested.

"Na, it's okay, you take the bed."

"Really?" disbelief colored my tone.

"My mother raised me to always let the woman have the bed though I don't think she foresaw this as the situation." He then spotted my discarded clothes, smirked, then added, "Plus, I don't think you'll want to be getting up in just your underwear. But it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

I blushed and buried myself deeper into the blankets.

He chucked. It was a damn musical sound. It was a sound my dreams were immersed with as I drifted to sleep.

EPOV

God. Wow. She was so beautiful. I've seen a lot of beautiful women but Bella was simply gorgeous. Nothing can compare.

And there she was.

In my bed.

In her underwear.

God was cruel.

Her milky skin looked so smooth and soft. Her hair looked silky. I wanted to find out. But I couldn't. Her chest was rising with each breath. I couldn't help but imagine her chest rising and falling as she panted and writhed underneath me.

Fuck. I was getting painfully hard.

I realized how breathless I had gotten during my fantasy.

Which is _pathetic_.

She groaned and turned over. The blanket shifted and I waited in anticipation. She mumbled sleepily. I had learned that she sleep-talked a lot the last night and that she often said the most ridiculous things.

"God Char—Dad, get away from the stove!" she muttered.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. She turned again and this time a portion of her creamy back was displayed for me. I kept biting my lip, it was also the only thing keeping my from moaning.

If I was tired before I wasn't now. I was surprised that I had enough strength to keep from going over to her and ravishing her until she screamed my name. I watched her as she tossed and turned in bed. I should feel perverted or stalkerish but I couldn't be aware of anything but the goddess in front of me.

She whimpered in her sleep and tossed again, this time though she had managed to get the blanket caught around her slender neck. She started coughing so I stood and proceeded to untangle her.

My arm brushed her shoulder and that spark that made me so euphoric to the point were it looked like I was high tingled throughout my body.

"Stay." She muttered

I couldn't deny her for anything.

I crawled onto the bed, but over the covers because there was no point of making her even more embarrassed in the morning... actually, maybe that adorable blush, but no, I refused to make her feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the tiredness I was supposed to be feeling two hours ago caught up with me. Sleep... lying down in a bed for that matter never felt more right than when Bella was right there next to me.

BPOV

When I opened my eyes I was _unpleasantly _surprised to have magnificent green orbs connected with my plain brown.

"Whhaa?!" I stumbled back... off the edge of the bed... and onto the floor.

"Oof!"

A beautiful laugh rang throughout the room.

"Nice to know you think my suffering is funny." I muttered

He stopped abruptly and looked at me. He then proceeded to peel off his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing!" I stared at him in shock.

He looked at me again, this time letting his gaze burn into me as he slowly let his eyes rake over me, taking in every inch of my body. It was then that I remembered that I was only in my underwear. My head immediately bowed as my face flushed.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would want to walk around in that." he chuckled as I felt the soft fabric land in my lap.

When I stood I saw him turn around to give me privacy as I put on the shirt. I didn't see the point seeing as he already checked me out but I was glad he was being so gentlemanly.

"What happened on letting me sleep on the bed?"

"Not my fault," he shrugged, I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, letting him know I was dressed, he turned and continued, "Technically you asked me to stay."

My eyes widened.

"I didn't..."

"Uh-huh... you did." he grinned and added, "Then again, you also said "Dad, get away from the stove!" and other stuff."

I was going to retort when we heard a knock on the door. Edward went to open it but as soon as he unlocked it a small hand waved at the door holding a white handkerchief.

"I surrender! Don't hurt me!" Alice mock-screamed from behind the door.

"Alice get your evil pixie butt in here!" Edward said while rolling his eyes.

Alice quietly shuffled in looking guilty and Jasper trailed in behind her.

"Sorry?" she tried

"Har-Har, not a chance pix, that was so not cool." I snapped

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she defended

"Sure you didn't." said Edward sarcastically

"Come on, Bell, it was late, and we were tired... and it was his fault!" she pointed at Jasper

"Who are you?" Edward asked, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Edward, this is Jasper, a friend of my brother," I introduced, "Jasper this is Edward, Alice's brother."

"Okay, and how is it his fault?" Edward asked Alice sceptically

Alice scoffed, "Yeah, brother, there are some things I just don't tell you."

"He had his hand up her skirt... I assume, equaling incoherency." I interjected

"Bella!" all three of them yelled

"He had his hand up her skirt?" exclaimed Edward

"It wasn't necessary to tell him that!" whined Alice

"Just," Jasper sighed, "Yeah, thanks a lot, Bells." He muttered sarcastically.

"Was there a reason you guys are here other than to unsuccessfully apologize?" I asked

"Clothes!" Alice squealed, holding up a bag that I didn't even see her bring in.

By the looks on Jasper and Edward's face they didn't either. Alice shoved me into Edward's bathroom and ordered me to get ready while ordering the boys to go back to Rose's room to meet up with everyone so we could all go out.

Damn that girl and multitasking.

Two very productive hours later... meaning it was about ten-ish, I was ready and we were walking to Rose's room . Alice had me in snug hipster jeans and a black top that had lace around the hem and collar but on the collar when it met at my cleavage there was a small sort of 'O' where the lace tied into a bow. Lucky for me she allowed me to wear sneakers. I had my hair in a high pony tail and my make up was light, just a bit of foundation, eyeliner and mascara, and _just _lip gloss.

We all went out sight seeing today. Which meant walking, and me and walking over _surfaces_ don't mix.

Heaven help me.

We all decided on the _Louvre_.

Well, not us.

Because, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Ben were more familiar with Paris they decided to be our personal guides. The rest of their stay in Paris was holidays anyway until they went to London for a week for another shoot.

We arrived at the _Louvre _and it was... HUGE. **(A/N you would not believe how many websites I went on just to get three sentences of information so it actually sounds like I know what I'm describing) **For 12th century builders with crap equipment, it looked so beautiful. There were so many exhibition rooms! I was so in awe I didn't even realize everyone going off in their own little groups. Angela with Ben, Rosalie with Emmett and Alice with Jasper. Really, I only noticed when I heard Edward clear his throat.

"What?" I snapped, "And," I looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Already checking out the exhibitions." he said nonchalantly

I raised an eyebrow at him.

_How could they leave me!? With HIM!?_

I turned to walk away but felt a hand catch my wrist. A pleasurable shock went through me at his touch.

"Walk with me."

I looked into his eyes. You think I'd learn! Big mistake.

He was smoldering me and it wasn't fair. Damn, I didn't stand a chance. I settled for a nod and he smiled crookedly at me. He wasn't playing fair and he knew it. We continued walking looking at the different artworks and going through many exhibitions, not really looking at each other... or at least trying not to catch each others gaze.

I now understood why people say 'the silence was deafening'.

"So," he started, pulling me out of my musings, "How do you feel about a game of 20 questions?"

And that's how our whole day went. In fact, thats how the rest of the week and the next week went. When all the couples left and Edward and I would be alone and uncomfortable with the silence we could just talk and ask questions. And I was surprised to learn that was an incredibly decent guy. Sure, he would make a pass at me every so... well, often, but I always brushed it off as teasing but that was about as annoying as he got. We had each other's life stories memorized. The way he got into modeling was a story that I found... fascinating...

_--flashback--_

_Edward walked into his room looking tired. I swear, I thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw me sitting cross legged on his bed._

"_What brings you here?" he muttered while catching his breath._

_I giggled, I must've shocked him really bad._

"_I'm bored and they're all 'having fun' if you know what mean." I rolled my eyes, "Where were you?"_

"_Visiting a friend." he stated flatly, not meeting my gaze._

_I felt my stomach churn._

"_A 'Friend'?"_

"_Just someone." he muttered_

_I let it go. I had a feeling I didn't want to know._

"_It's your turn, you know." I reminded_

"_Sure, what do you want to know?" he asked while sitting net to me on the bed._

_I already asked about what happened with his biological parents: disease._

_And also about his first car: exactly the same, Volvo._

_When he lost his virginity: 17._

"_How'd you get into this...scene?"_

"_What scene?"_

"_Oh, you know, fashion drama." _

_He chuckled._

"_It started when I was a college sophomore. One night I hear banging at my dorm door and when I opened it there was Alice soaked in the rain with a ridiculous smile on her face. I didn't even bother to ask why the hell she traveled so damn far to see me, I was just so glad she was there." He chuckled, "I guess I should've asked. I asked her how her year was and she told me about this competition where you create your own line of clothing and get people to model it for you—"_

"_No _way_!" I interrupted, "She didn't!?"_

_He nodded solemnly. _

"_She did, one minute she's talking about a competition the next she's giving me her puppy pout face—and _no one _resists the puppy pout face. She says, "Edward... do you love me?"" He mimicked Alice's voice and I giggled, ""Sure" I said and all of a sudden she was on her knees saying, "Please Edward! You HAVE TO model my males clothing line!" I screamed at her for about five minutes saying no but she convinced me. Alice is a 'think strategy' type. She didn't have too much confidence in her art so she got the best looking people to model, she reckoned if the judge's eyes were glazed over they would think her fashion was awesome."_

"_What was the prize?"_

"_The winner got their own label and the clothes line was mass produced and distributed to the biggest stores. Alice won by a landslide."_

"_Why didn't you just go back to college, then?"_

"_Bella, I changed my major four times over the two years I was at college, my parents were getting worried. I was offered a good job and it's not like I could've made up my mind anyway."_

"_So you just stayed in the industry?"_

_He shrugged._

"_Never found what I wanted."_

_--End--_

So as I was sitting down at my laptop being bored and reading fanfiction I heard the door open.

"Bells!" the yell almost broke the windows

"Emmett!" I mimicked

"Get your butt up and get ready, we're going out for lunch at the hotel restaurant." Emmett + food... typical.

"The evil dwarf isn't coming in here is she?" I asked suspiciously

"Why do you think I'm up here? Hurry up before she gets here!"

"Have I ever mentioned your the best brother ever?"

He scoffed, "Yeah, well I'm just hungry so I can't afford to wait an hour for Alice to get you ready." and with that he slammed he door. I could feel is footsteps as he jogged to the elevator.

I rolled my eyes. Suuuuuure, that's the reason...

I was grinning as I made my way to the hotel restaurant but I felt a strange yet familiar churning in my stomach. It felt like my heart turned into stone then dropped into my stomach. I felt fragile.

It was stupid really.

Edward was a big boy, he could talk to whoever he wants. I wasn't his fucking mother.

Why did it enrage me so? Edward was talking—well, flirting with some random chick. She was pretty... I guess. Statuesque and very... 'his type'. She could be a model as well. And the way they acted together! His arm draped around her shoulder, her hands exploring his chest.

Damnit! I need to get out of here.

I spun around and reached the door just as Rosalie did.

"Hey Bella, where ya going? Didn't Emmett tell you we were having lunch together?"

"Oh, he did, I'm just not feeling well."

She looked me over with a concerned look on her face.

"You should probably get back to your room, you look really pale."

I nodded not trusting myself to speak (I felt as if I would vomit) and I ran out.

When I was finally in the safety of my room I could think clearly.

What the hell was that?

_I wasn't jealous _I thought _I __**wasn't**_

I tried imagining Edward and 'the random' again. The nausea and anger returned.

Coincidence. It had to be. I probably ate something bad.

That annoying little voice in my head was making sarcastic comments and I could practically hear it rolling its eyes.

I convinced myself that I was over analyzing the situation and walked over to the kitchen. I made breakfast this morning and had not washed yet. Sure, there was a dishwasher but after using it the first three times on the same dishes I realized that it couldn't actually wash dishes. Stupid, useless machine. It was good that I liked washing dishes then. Mostly because I don't need to concentrate so I can think about random stuff. It was relaxing.

I hardly noticed I was humming to myself before the lyrics were flying out of my mouth.

"_I hate the way you walk  
Hate the way you talk  
Hate the way you look at me_

I hate the way you smile  
Hate those big green eyes  
Cause I know they're not for me

Cause we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you

And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I hate thinking of you  
Cause every time i do  
I just keep on missing you

And I hate the way I feel  
Every time your near  
Cause its feels like time is standing still

But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you

And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I hate it when you're blue  
And how I cared for you  
Hate the way my heart desires

And I hate those sleepless nights  
And the pain I kept inside  
But I keep on  
Pretending it's alright

But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Everytime i close my eyes  
All I see is you

And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I don't know what to do  
Hate me for loving you  
Cause I know it's wrong for  
Me to say... I love you..."

I sighed to myself as I dried the last plate.

"I didn't know you could sing."

Damn.

"I can't." I muttered bitterly

"You can," Edward said, smirking, "and your looking okay, Rose said you were sick."

"Yes I was..."

"And you were just singing a song about being in love with your friend?"

"Fuck of _Eddie _it was just a song!" I snapped

"Just confirming." he stated cheekily

"Yes." I sighed

"And this guy has 'big green eyes'?" he batted his eyes at me playfully.

"God! Yes, okay?"

"Come on, beautiful, why are you so grumpy, you're almost violent?" again, amusement lined his voice.

I glared daggers at him.

"You want violent:? Don't you have a baseball bat somewhere in your room? I want to borrow it for a minute."

"It wasn't the Spanish Inquisition, I was just asking a couple of questions."

"Can you leave me alone, _now_?" the jerk had the nerve o look hurt.

"Few more questions?"

I was so irritated I started pacing. The ass came right next to me and started walking with me.

"Ugh, okay."

"Your favorite color is blue?"

What? He knew that.

"Yes."

"You hate sport."

"Yes."

This was getting _really _annoying.

"Your only brother is Emmett?"

I struggled to keep my voice calm.

"Yes. Are you done yet?"

He spoke in a rush, "One more, willyougooutwithmetonight?" **(will you go out with me tonight?)**

"YES!"

"Great!" he said cheerily, "I'll come get you at eight."

Wait. What?

EPOV

I was whistling as I left Bella's room. Alice was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Pathetic." she teased

Okay, I guess she heard that.

"Nope, desperate." I corrected

**(A/N) Whaddya think? I think it could've been way better. I really rushed it but that's only because all the rushed bits aren't exactly necessary to have in detail, plus I'm sure everyone wants to get to the more... progressing(?) bits. Can you guess which line I stole from the Twilight Series? Can you guess who Edward met up with the day Bella found out about how he got into modeling? Whahaha!?... Okayz, I had bad writers block for this, cause when I write I usually do the whole connect-the-dots thing. You know... like this dot represents one event and the other dot represents the next event... now... CONNECT THE DOTS! It is very annoyingly complicated. **

**Question.**

**Do you want regular updates and short chapters or what I'm doing now? **

**Review please!**

**--Myk**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating. I've realized that the longer this is the less compelled people are to read it and I really do want you to know I'm sorry.**

EPOV

So I was nervous. Sue me.

No one every got to me like Bella did and I was going to do this right.

When she stepped out of the elevator I almost died.

The dress she put wore was pretty and conservative considering the other stuff Alice had in mind for her. It was metallic blue with a hint of purple. It had a lacy design with a silk brown dress attached underneath it with a black frill showing at the bottom.

She had a frosted, white sash like a belt around her waist and the same material as a shawl that tied at the back so she wouldn't have to hold it.

The ensemble was topped off with something Bella would have called death traps.

Five inch, frosted white heels.

They looked beautiful on her and made her creamy legs look... wow. It was also a plus. Whenever Alice put her in heels she had to hold on to me for support. She felt so right in my arms.

Bella obviously didn't see the point in them. In fact, she looked ready to strangle Alice if she could've caught up to her while wearing the heels. I guess she applied light make up only going a bit dark around the eyes and a bit red on my lips to made up for most of it. And then probably gave Bella third degree burns when flaring my hair.

"You... look... stunning." I'm sure my eyes were wide with awe. Then I caught how she looked at me.

She was glaring.

I guess tonight she means business.

BPOV

"Did we have to go somewhere so formal for dinner?" I complained as Edward revved the engine of the Volvo. He shot me his crooked smile. He looked so good in his suit. I almost gave in—almost.

All I had to do was remember what Alice put me through when she was in full control of my appearance tonight and my glare was back on deadlier than ever.

It was torture.

I was pulled out of the memory by a god-like voice.

"Bel—la!" he said in a sing-song way, completely ignoring the anger fumes I was unequivocally sending out.

"Just because you tricked me into this, doesn't mean you get full reign over my evening." I mumbled

He pouted.

"I didn't trick you!" he argued childishly

I rolled my eyes. I felt like I was having a 'did not'--'did too' argument.

"You took advantage of my angered state." He knew I knew he heard the finality in my voice but he chose to retort anyway

"If I recall correctly I said, "Will you go out with me tonight?" and you said, "YES!"." he exaggerated the 'YES!'.

"Firstly, I only screamed because you are infuriating! Secondly, you must _must _be getting pretty desperate since you actually had to _trick _me into going out with you." I smiled smugly but when I faced him he just looked amused.

That wasn't the intended reaction.

I was going for angry-enough-to-take-me-back-to-the-hotel. But he just looked at me, smiling...brightly.

"What?!" I asked, annoyed.

"You aren't getting out of this." he declared as he looked back to the road.

"_You_ underestimate me._" _it came out a little more venomously than I would have liked.

He looked really hurt.

_Shut up Bella! Shut up! Shut up!_

I got that my inner brain wasn't connecting to wherever the guilt is supposed to be because a pang of guilt winded me. I really didn't mind the company—well I did—but I really just didn't like the location even more.

"Is being around me really _that _bad?" he whispered. I didn't know which I wanted to protect more—my pride or his feelings. In the end I decided to go with the truth.

"No" I whispered even more quietly than he had. I was surprised he even heard me but I knew he did when he stopped slouching in self-pity.

The rest of the trip was silent. I stared out the window, not wanting to look at him. The silence was awkward and unnerving.

"We're here." he said suddenly

I realized the trip took only about fifteen minutes but the silence made time slow.

I felt the breeze on my arm when Edward opened my door for me. He was smiling again and I was slightly eased. I took his hand and he helped me out of the car, staring intently.

And typically me. I blushed.

He chuckled. He seemed to find my lack of want for attention amusing.

I got a good look at the restaurant. It was classy and formal. It was beautiful.

EPOV

We got to the door without incident. Meaning Bella didn't trip. But I still got to hold her.

The doorman was a young guy with a very pompous expression. As soon as he saw Bella I could visibly see him drool. As we passed him when he opened the door I caught him looking down her cleavage.

I shot him a glare.

He shot me a _I liked what I saw _look and it took every ounce of control I had not to punch him.

Of course My sweet, sweet Bella didn't notice him at all. Nor did she notice all the other men drooling over her as we made our may to the _maître d_'.

As each guy looked her over with glazed, lust filled eyes I realized that...

Damn, this date was going to be a disaster.

BPOV

Edward led us over to the _maître d_' with what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face.

i didn't know what was wrong with him but he was starting to piss me off.

"Reservation for 'Cullen'." he said to the _maître d_'.

Her eyes glazed over. She looked over him appreciatively. Then looked me over.

She gave me a sneering look like I wasn't any competition and I held Edward closer.

"Right this way." she purred in her seductive French accent.

Damn it, she was pretty too. Much prettier than I would ever be and I was done up like a princess.

Right then was when I knew that this date was going to be a disaster.

**(A/N) My next update should be out sooner, depending on how much my life starts to suck. December and January should have lots of updates, though.**

**Since this is real short here's an excerpt from 'A Lesson of Love and Lust': **

EPOV

_Jesus Edward, your __**teacher**__?_

I scolded myself as I left the classroom. She didn't even look old enough to be a teacher! Or maybe I was still clinging to the teacher stereotype. All of our other teachers seemed to. Balding, wannabe, old men and cranky, stern old women. Bella—I mean _Miss Swan_ was not cranky or old. She was stern but let's cancel that out with the _hot_ woman factor.

She had cascading brown hair. But not that plain, icky brown hair. It was a luscious, thick mane that I wanted to thread my fingers through. It smelled great too. Like strawberries. When I first walked into the room I could smell the wonderful scent. It was so addictive I had to keep myself as close as I could to her. Her eyes were endless pools of emotion. They were brown like her hair. A dark chocolate brown like choc chips. Her lips looked delicious too. They were naturally red, and they were plump, full and pouty. They looked simply juicy. She had a great figure too. Adequate bust… curves… in all the right places. Luckily she had her nose stuck in that book. I didn't want her to see me drooling.

Basically, I wanted to devour her. And that was a new feeling.

But she was my _teacher_! She would be at least… twenty-three, twenty-four? That's only around five, six years. But I'm pretty sure that as long as she's my teacher—regardless of age—she was off limits. I'm pretty sure there are laws…

I grew a bit nervous at discovering she was my teacher in the first place. I mean, a beautiful girl like that, who went to college must've had guys following her around being as pathetic as offering to carry her books just to be close to her. She probably had a boyfriend—which is good! She's my fucking teacher! I'm going insane.

**(A/N I would like to apologize for my unoriginality in how I made Tanya. Really, there are just not enough options!)**

"Eddie Baby!" I rolled my eyes

"Tanya, do. Not. Call. Me. Eddie." I murmured as I unhooked her arms from around my neck.

"So, that Miss Swan is a real bitch, huh?"

"She seemed justified." I shrugged

"Justified? Baby, it was your idea."

"I'm not your 'baby' Tanya. Back the hell off!"

"Tanya." said a harsh voice. Ah, the voice of my savior.

"Rosie, babe." I smiled as Tanya scowled.

"Rosalie." she hissed.

Rosalie was hot. Long legs, hourglass body, great bust, long blonde hair and a gorgeous face. But she was more than a pretty face. That girl knew more about cars than anyone who ever lived. I would never let on that I was impressed, actually whenever she offered to check out my car or whatever I would act pissed off. As hot as Rosalie was, Bella was simply beautiful.

"Tanya, are you groping _my _boyfriend?" Rosalie sneered.

Tanya immediately backed off.

"I wasn't." she muttered

"That's what I thought" Rosalie wrapped her arms around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair.

I put my arms around her waist and drew her closer. I sucked and bit on her neck.

"Stay away from him, Delani." I heard her hiss

Tanya huffed and walked off. I detached my lips from Rosalie.

"Thanks Rose."

She shoved me.

"Maybe if you stopped leading them on they would stop following like lost puppies!"

"Come on Rose, it isn't my fault!"

"Oh, you know you're good looking! So therefore it _is _**your **fault!"

She tried to walk away but my arms still encircled her.

"I know _and_ **you **know that I'm good looking, why else would you love me?"

She smiled up at me.

"Not love... but close enough."

Rosalie was perfect. There were definitely some perks to having her as my girlfriend.

**(A/N) Love feedback, but if it isn't encouraging and doesn't help with my writing note that I couldn't care less. Don't like? I'm not forcing you to read and review. Needed to be said cause I've seen way too many good stories deleted because a critique isn't being fair.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for being beyond awesome! She's the crazy insomniac who wrote this lovely chapter. LoL, (, ya know I'm jkz-ing... or am I?) Thanks for your patience... and if you weren't patient... thanks for continuing to read! Sorry if you we're confused with the name change.  
**

BPOV

"Damn it!" I probably should have been quieter, but seriously. Damn Alice and her torture. Damn Edward for making me go on a date tonight. Damn the stupid restaurant for picking out tables that I would bang my feet against. That was the third time I'd tried shifting in my seat, only to kick the support post of the table.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward and that damn smirk. Arrrrgh.

"Fine Edward, just fine."

Before we could get any further , our waiter came up to the table.

"Hello, my name is Raoul, and I will be taking care of your every wish on this lovely evening.."

He poured water in our glasses, and then asked if we wanted anything else to drink.

Edward ordered a bottle of wine, and I shot him a disapproving look. I knew the drinking age was lower here, but he was not going to get me drunk just so I could bend to his will easier.

The menu was entirely in French, so of course, I couldn't read the menu. Which, meant, of course, that Edward had to order for me. Could this get any more frustrating?

Apparently, it could…

Just after the order was placed, some gorgeous female, with boobs that would rival Pamela Anderson, came waltzing up to our table. Her tight red dress was doing most of the talking for her tonight. She leaned over close to Edward, hunching her shoulders forward so he could get an optimal view of her fake cleavage.

"Hey Eddie" she practically purred like a love-sick cat. "Are you here for a business meeting?"

"Hm? Oh. Yea, no. I mean, no. I'm on a date with Bella. Ashley, meet Bella. Bella, this is Ashley."

"Hi" I said rather sharply.

She simply nodded her head in my direction.

"Oh, Eddie, why haven't you called me? Its been rather lonely lately. I've missed you so…."

"I've been busy, and I'm out with Bella right now, so if you'll excuse us."

"Sure thing babe, but call me, kay? Kisses."

Did she really just say "_Kisses_"!? Yepp, she totally did. As she walked away _Eddie_'s gaze definitely followed her sashaying form.

"Ahem." I 'coughed' trying to bring him back from lala land. If this date was going to be miserable, he was going to suffer with me.

"So where were we Bella…?" Trying to be suave now are we? Two can play at that game.

"Hmm, what was that Eddie?"

"I said, where were we?"

"I didn't realize we were anywhere? You seemed rather entranced by what's her face over there…"

"She's no one, Bella."

"I'm sure that's what you tell all the girls."

"Bella, don't be like that."

"Be like what Edward?" He apparently couldn't think of a response so he just gave me a

pointed look, and took a sip of his water.

"I'm going to go use the ladies room." And with that, I got up from the table.

EPOV

I really wanted tonight to work out. I promised Alice I wouldn't hurt her, but tonight has been nothing short of Hell. And we've barely ordered. Once Bella got up from the table, I put my head down and ran my hands through my hair, closing my eyes and pulling slightly on the ends of my hair, trying to pull some solution out I suppose. When I looked up again, someone was sitting in Bella's chair, and it wasn't Bella.

Here we go again, I thought to myself.

"What do you want Lauren?"

"You." She replied, pouting her lips at the end. I can't believe I thought that was sexy at some point. Tonight she looked like a dead fish. I was about to respond when I felt a hand getting dangerously close to my personal area…

"Lauren…" I warned. Or tried to.

"Yes, darling?" She said, looking up through her eyelashes as her hand closed the rest of the distance… Stupid biological reactions…. She could feel it.

"Move your hand." She did nothing. "Please."

Wrong word choice. She started stroking me through my pants.

"I knew you still cared baby, wanna finish this at my place or yours?"

"Lauren. Remove. Your. Hand. Now."

She continued to pout, but before I could forcibly remove her, I heard a loud shriek, and looked up in time to see Bella fall to the ground, along with the waiter she ran into, and the tray full of food he was carrying.

I jumped up to assist in some way, Bella, shooting daggers at me.

She survived the fall, and luckily for her, she managed to fall away from the tray of food. The waiter and the table next to him, were not so lucky. I helped Bella to her feet and led her back to our table.

The food had since arrived, and Bella refused to look at me.

"Bella, talk to me, please?"

"About what Edward? All the girls throwing themselves at you? The fact that I knocked over a waited and tray of food? The fact that you tricked me into this miserable date? Take your pick!"

BPOV

Why is it that despite everything that has gone wrong, I can't bring myself to get up and walk away right now? What is holding me here. I felt a little bad about my outburst just now, I mean, its not his fault that these _gorgeous _women keep throwing themselves at him. But still. It was so damn hard being with him in public. The club was one thing, other people I knew were around.

Tonight has been excruciating.

At least the food wasn't half bad. We ate in relative silence. Well, eating in the loosest definition. I picked at my food, mostly pushing it about the plate. I lost my appetite quite some time ago.

EPOV

I was such an idiot. She must hate me now. I have made this the most miserable date in the history of dating. It was so much easier in the past. I wonder why that was.

O. wait. Probably because I was only trying to get into their pants in the past. This time I actually cared about Bella. I wanted more than gratuitous sex from her. I really hoped nothing else would go wrong tonight. But Murphy's Law was in full swing tonight. Just my luck I mused to myself.

I saw Tanya enter the restaurant and audibly groaned.

"What now?" I could hear the annoyance in Bella's voice as she followed my gaze across the room. "Seriously Edward, is this ever going to end?"

She reached for her water glass, took a drink, and set it back down.

As she set it down, it clipped the edge of her plate, knocking it off balance and causing the nearly full glass to empty in the direction of her lap. She tried to jump back in time to miss the spill, but wasn't quick enough. When the water hit her lap she screamed, partly from the cold, and partly from frustration. In the process of jumping back, she hit the table, causing my glass to tip as well. Now we were both wet, she looked like she was about to cry, and Tanya had spotted me.

"Ugh. Forget this," I said as I pulled out my wallet. I threw down enough cash to cover our

meals and leave a sizeable tip, as penance for the multiple disruptions caused tonight.

I grabbed her hand, and then said, "Do you just want to get out of here?"

Not really waiting for an answer I practically dragged her out of the restaurant.

BPOV

"Where are we going now?" I sighed irritably. I was starting to hate the inside of his stupid car. I started tracing imaginary patterns on the leather as I waited for him to answer.

He laughed.

"Really? I dunno."

That made me whip my head around.

"What do you mean 'you dunno'?" I screeched, "Are you honestly just driving anywhere?"

"Well...yeah."

I raised my arm to whack him over the head (woah, Rose was really rubbing off on me)... then I put my arm down... then raised it... then put it down.

"Well, will you at least know hoe to get back?"

He turned to me and smiled sheepishly.

For the next... few hours we drove around, me shouting directions at him and him yelling, 'I don't remember this place! We're going the wrong way!'.

Eventually we had to stop. A. because it was getting late, B. we ran out of gas.

Luckily it was right in front of a hotel.

I waited off to the side as Edward tried to get a room. After a few indistinct yells in French he came back grimacing.

"All booked."

**(Bet ya all thought they would share the same bed again)**

My jaw dropped, "You're joking."

He looked like he was about to say something but then just stopped and grinned. He put his hands over my eyes and turned me around.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed

"Calm down." he muttered. I felt him push open a door and lead me out. The cold breeze hit me and I shrieked.

"You need to be quiet," he whispered in my ear, "I don't think we're actually supposed to be here."

"And here is... where?"

At that moment he uncovered my eyes and I gasped.

We were out in the hotel garden. It was a perfect circle, with mazes of flowers, freesia, roses, orange blossoms, lilies. All of it was illuminated by the silver glow of the moon.

"Wow." I breathed, forgetting my irritation.

"Yeah," he agreed, "So, what do you say about continuing our date?"

**If you didn't know, the garden was supposed to be like the meadow... I wasn't gonna just put a random meadow in France! A hotel garden sounds much more possible... no?**

**Review to make happy cause at the moment she's the one who's gonna be needing the inspiration. **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N hey all! shaelove here. (so there's a period between the E and the L, but when we type that into the documents, FanFiction doesn't like it, and erases my name. Anyways, just wanted to say HI! And how happy I am that I'm getting the opportunity to help write this story. SO much fun. AND I'M SUPER SORRY FOR TAKING SO DANG LONG. MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**(A/N) Heyya, this is the **_**other **_**author that you all hopefully still love. Thank you Shae! … or MS… hehehe…. No that isn't a reverse Stephenie Meyer. She has been awesome, writing on demand! Thank you reviewers coz I never thought I'd get this many! Honestly, I hoped after I started that maybe I'd get one then I could crawl in a hole and die… yes I **_**am **_**a pessimist. Heyya readers! I'm pretty sure all of you (unless you just subscribed) have given me a review… so I'm not saying thank you twice! Okay, now that I'm done ranting here's your next chapter.**

EPOV

Lying in the garden was by far the best part of the night. I had finally started to relax, and think about everything that went wrong at dinner. I can't help that women flock to me. Well, all of them _except_ Bella, I thought wryly. No matter. We're here now, and she doesn't look so mad anymore.

"So, do you think we can start this date over?" I was hopeful. Dinner really a disaster.

Much to my surprise, she smiled at me. But her answer was not what I expected.

"No." And that was all she said. She didn't sound angry, and she had a smile on her face, her eyes, oh her beautiful brown eyes, they were just dancing with amusement. She could sense my discomfort and was loving every second of it.  
"Bella… Please, Dinner was not what I pictured it to be at all, give me another chance?" What did this woman do to me? I was practically groveling at her feet. I am Edward Cullen, I don't grovel.

"Edward, what happened, happened, we can't erase that. It was the date from hell, that's for sure. And I still can't believe you forced me into that." She shook her head at me, but was still smiling. "I'll tell you what, so the first date was a disaster, let's call this part, the second date, shall we? Starting right now, this is a new date."

"I'll take what I can get."

BPOV

"Besides, considering the position we are in, I'm pretty sure we're going to be stuck here over night, and I don't sleep with anyone on the first date." The look on his face was priceless! I couldn't help but screw with him a little now. The drive after the disaster that was dinner helped calm me down, and I think I picked up some of Emmett's spunk along the way. It was going to come in useful because we were definitely stuck here over night, camping out in a garden.

"Bella, you know I didn't plan to run out of gas."

"You sure about that? This wasn't just another ploy force me into spending some time with you?"

"I swear it wasn't."

"I believe you." He relaxed completely at that last statement. He was probably unsure of how I'd react to all of this. And he should have been nervous. I can't think of a worse dinner date, ever. Not that I've had that many, but still, none of them were ever that bad!

"This garden really is beautiful," I said, trying to subtly change the subject.

He gave me a pointed look. Dang. So not as subtle as I thought.

"Fine! You caught me!"

"You're right though, it is pretty."

"So, what now? Are we just going to stay here over night? Camping out in a garden?"

"That's my new plan."

"Your new plan? Dare I ask what your first was?" I was almost afraid to know the answer. "After dinner that is. This is date #2, remember."

"Oh, I remember. And well, my original plan was to drive to a secluded place so that if one of us killed the other the body would never be found." He said it without missing a beat and without looking at me… his face looked serious.

"That's …. Different." Okay, now he was being creepy…

"Then when we ran out of gas here, I planned to get a hotel room, and some cheap wine. Then, when the wine was gone, I was thinking about ravishing your body."

"Edward!" I smacked his shoulder, I thought I hit him pretty hard, but he didn't even flinch. What a piece of work. Was he made of marble or something because now my hand stings!

"Kidding Bella. I may be a player, but I wouldn't take advantage of you without your express permission. Scouts' Honor!"

"All right… but no more funny business."

"I have no idea what you're talking about! So, what do you say we play a game?'

"What kind of game?"

"The kind that occupies a substantial amount of time."

"Funny Mister. What game are you thinking of playing."

"A game that lets us get to know each other better, more intimately."

"Edward, "I warned. He simply cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me that charming crooked smile. "Not fair Edward. What game?"

EPOV

Deciding I'd tortured her enough, I gave her a straight answer.

"20 Questions, Then we can talk and the rules are you only get to pass on one question, you have to answer the rest."

"Okay, but I have a rule to add. Nothing too sexual or personal. I don't want to hear all the nitty gritty details and I'm not sharing mine."

"Alright Bella," I chuckled. "I can live that that."

"Oh! And no tricking me again with rapid-fire stupidity. Who's going first?

You just did, I thought to myself but she'd probably just hit me again, and refuse to play after that. I don't know what it is about this woman, but I really am drawn to her, and want to know more.

I settled for just asking an easy question, "What brought you to Paris?"

"Angela," She said.

"You gotta give me more than that Bella."

"I was going to!" she whacked me again… so much for avoiding that "Let me finish."

"Sorry!" I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"We came to Paris as a pre-college trip. I thought she would just pick a road trip somewhere in the states, but no, she wanted to see the world, after a couple more weeks here, we're going to spend some time in Rome, wasting away our last summer before reality sets in and we all have to get jobs and have a real life." She paused for a breath, "My turn now. What did you think when you first saw me on my way to the elevator?"

Crap. Should she have picked a worse question? She probably thought it was innocent enough but if only she new.

"Ummm. A couple different things flew through my mind in succession. First, I admittedly was miffed that someone was in my way, and then I could just tell you were brushing me off. Not that I blame you, I practically ran you over. Then I looked up at you again, and I realized just how strikingly beautiful you really are. The doors closed and I kicked myself for not getting your name." Shit, I just said all that out loud didn't I? …

"Brutally honest now, aren't we?" She laughed, that's a good sign. I was worried for a moment. I couldn't quite read her face.

"Bella, tell me all about your first kiss?"

She was blushing. This has got to be a good story.

It all really spilled out in a rush.

"Well, it was in high school, I was a sophomore. I had never really dated, like I told you. Emmett had graduated, and Angela was my only other real friend in high school, well, besides Jasper. You met him, remember, my brother's friend. Anyways, we were hanging out at a park after school one day, we just got talking, and he found out I'd never kissed anyone. We'd always been flirtatious, but I was still surprised. He suddenly leaned over and kissed me full on the lips. I didn't really react for a moment. Then I realized what he was doing and tried to kiss him back, though, I was so shocked, I'm not sure what I did. When we pulled apart we just looked at each other and started laughing, it was horrible. Emmett doesn't know, he'd probably kill us both, and that was as far as anything ever progressed with my and Jasper. He's like an older brother to me as well."

I was trying so hard not to laugh, I could tell she was embarrassed by this, but it was just comical. I couldn't imagine her and Jasper, together, at all.

"Just laugh already. I know you want to." She caught me. Oops.

"I'm sorry Bella," I said between laughs, it's a funny story, and I've met Jasper, you two couldn't be any less compatible.

"Sure, sure, laugh it up. It was way worse in a NOT funny way, before that we actually were attracted to each other, that's why now we are sometimes awkward around each other… anyway,I'm sure you've got some embarrassing stories too. In fact, my next question is what was your most embarrassing moment? And anything before the age of 12 doesn't count."

"Alright, give me a moment to think of something," I replied. I think she knew I was trying to stall. She looked amused, slightly annoyed, and curious. Too bad I wasn't going to tell her anything good. "Okay, I thought of something. The second show I modeled for Alice was a disaster backstage. I kept tripping over myself, and the clothes. I'm pretty sure I ruined four different outfits. The only reason I'm still alive is because I didn't ruin anything Alice made, just what was from other 'up and coming' designers."

BPOV

"That so was not as embarrassing as my story. Which, if you tell anyone, I swear to God…"

He put his hands up in surrender, again, and I laughed a little, but started thinking I may have been a little rough on him tonight. He laughed along with me, and then, against my wished, a traitorous yawn escaped past my lips.

"Tired Bella?"

"Who, me? Never…" and then I yawned again, of course.

Which caused him to yawn.

More A/N from shae. Haha. So, here's the chapter guys and gals, or maybe just gals. It took me long enough, I know. Anyways, I really am a crazy insomniac. And can't get enough of writing. Shameless plug time…. You should all look at my profile, and read my story and find me on fiction press as well, and read my original works. Now, time for the next part of the story! :P Oh, and I'm super excited because I got an iPhone for Christmas. I know, I know, lucky me.

**(A/N) -gasps- MS! Are you just using my story as free advertising?!?! **

**-Tsks(whatever the hell people mean when they say that)- disappointing…**

**JKZ! I dunno bout you guys but I've been starting to like this story more since Shae started writing it. She loves reviews… someone say hi to her so I can pass it along… so she wont have to 'stalk the reviews'.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Okay, because Shae loves to ramble I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Sorry for not updating. Thank you reviewers! I love you, readers!**

**-Myk**

A/N. (From shaelove)

Hi.. Sorry I took so long…. I have no excuses. Well, okay, I could give you excuses but that would take too much time, and it boils down to :) sorry for making you wait! I'm a horrible person. :P oh, and shoutout to: hakari3456 ! ; Thanks for saying hi to me. LOL.

Anyways, I'm super excited to FINALLY get this chapter to you guys. I think its pretty fun, even if it did take me a million years to write. Thanks for not sending hate mail to either of your authors. .. .Anyways, Enough delay! Read the story! I'm so gonna write more of a note for you guys at the end… so yea! :)

* * *

EPOV

I began to wake up with the morning lights. It was probably close to 6 am. I felt surprisingly warm for it being so early in the morning, and I know I was outside. Something began moving against my chest, and I looked down to investigate. I was greeted with the sight of Bella snuggling closer to me, clutching onto my shirt, with my jacket draped over her shoulders. Her hair fanned out across my upper body, and made her look completely angelic. She looked so content, safe. And I felt it too, I never wanted her to move. She fit so perfectly against me, I found myself wishing that I could wake up like this every morning. The only thing I would change is for us to be in a house and a bed. I sighed to myself and wrapped my arms around her, just as she began to stir.

"Good morning Bella," I said, barely louder than a whisper. "I hope you slept well."

"Mmm. I was having a wonderful dream about laughing into the wee hours and then falling asleep in a hotel's garden." She began sitting up as she spoke.

I sat up with her, pulling her onto my lap, keeping my arms wrapped around her.

"Oh silly Bella. That was no dream. Look around."

Of course, fate had to work against me, because just as the words left my mouth, just as I was doing something right, something else had to go wring. The sprinklers had to turn on all at the same time, while we were right in the middle of the garden. Bella shrieked, jumping to her feet, and pulling her jacket tightly against her, as I scouted for an escape.

BPOV

The sprinklers totally had to ruin my mood. I'm pretty sure the Fates were trying to prevent Edward and I from having a decent moment together. I had woken in such a blissful state. One I didn't think possible with Edward around. We were dangerous together. But it just felt so right. I couldn't believe that he was the same man I'd run into that fateful day. I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Edward suddenly grabbed my arm and began dragging me through the garden. I suddenly felt the need to giggle. And I just couldn't stop myself. How cheesy was this moment? The sprinklers were getting us soaking wet, no matter how fast we ran, there were roses, and the morning sun made everything sparkle. How cliché. We'd almost made it out of the garden when Edward suddenly stopped, causing me to run into his very muscled back. Ouch!

"Edward, why'd we…"

I was cut off when I looked in front of him and saw a rather grouchy looking manager and a gardener with very scraggly hair and bushy grey eyebrows. I tried to melt into Edward's side, completely mortified that I was soaking wet, wearing the same dress from the previous night, and his jacket. He wrapped his arm around me, and it felt protective, possessive almost. Edward and the manager were locked in a death stare. I was afraid to break the silence, scared of what was going to happen next. Lucky for me, I didn't have to suffer the silence much longer.

"Monsieur, why are you here still! I told you. No room. Including the garden! That is not a public park! It is for guests! How dare you!"

He was yelling very loudly, like we didn't understand English, or perhaps his accent? Who knows? I cringed instinctively at the force in his voice. Edward noticed and a low, deep rumbling echoed from his chest.

"How dare I?! How dare I!?! No. How dare you! You turn two foreigners out, who had enough money to pay, and had no where else to go because their car was not functioning, and then have the audacity to accuse me of doing something wrong while taking care of my woman!

You should be ashamed of your self."

Sigh, Edward was so hot when he was defensive and angry, and all protective of me. Wait… did he said "my woman"? His woman? Oh really now… ?

"There is no excuse! I should call the police!"

"No need. We're leaving! Oh, and here's some money to cover any expenses you may have incurred."

The gardener started to yell something in French to the manager, who was busy picking up the bills Edward threw at him. Then the gardener walked up to Edward, said thank you, and told us to leave. We began walking away, and I was just thankful to get out of there finally! Edward jumped and let out a yelp after a minute or so of us walking, we turned around to see the hotel's manager right behind us with a rake still pointed at the approximate height of Edward's behind. I snorted a little bit, because the manager just looked so proud of himself. Edward was seething. I simply held onto his arm a little tighter and told him it wasn't worth it. We could come back later and raise hell if he wanted but I was freezing! Luckily that snapped him out of it long enough to look back down at me and see that I was indeed shaking.

EPOV

I could not believe that manager! First he yells at me for seeking out shelter after he turned us away, and then he pokes my ass with a RAKE?! Who does that? God, it's a good thing Bella was there, I may have pummeled the jerk, but like she said, we can always show up later and raise hell then. Oh sweet revenge. Now I just need to figure out how to get some gas and warm clothes. I was grateful for the daylight, I could actually see other shops and landmarks. We weren't as far from our original hotel as I thought, though, it was still too far to have walked last night. On our way back to the car, we stopped at a gas station and purchased a gas can so we could refuel and be on our way.

"From now on, we're driving hybrid cars in Europe," I suddenly announced.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, we wouldn't get stuck with ass-poking hotel managers if we can't run out of gas."

"True…" She trailed off.

"I sense a 'but'…"

"Yea," she continued. "But, we wouldn't have gotten the 'second' date, which, if you ask me went much smoother than the first."

"Very good point. I really thought you were going to put up more of a fight last night."

"I thought about it, but what was I supposed to do? Call Emmett and Jasper, or Angela for that matter? Have everyone else kill you before I got the proper chance?"

"Ha-Ha Isabella." I used her full name, knowing full well she hated it. I could see the indignation glint in her eyes, I certainly pushed a button there.

We finally got back to the hotel, and I for one couldn't wait to change out of these clothes, they dried, but felt so gross. The hotel definitely used recycled water to water their garden. Yuck! I could only imagine how Bella felt in the dress. It was ruined for sure. My only hope was for her to sneak past Alice before the pixie saw the damage. She would surely have my head for letting something get so trashed!

I parked the car, and helped Bella out of it. We walked hand in hand back into the hotel, and towards the elevators. Bella stopped dead in her tracks, and I looked around, trying to see what startled her.

BPOV

Once we got back, all I could think about was the nice, hot, relaxing shower that was awaiting me. In my hotel room, all alone. Unfortunately the four very angry, and two perplexed people in the lobby had other plans for us. Angela and Ben looked amicable, and just happy to have us back in their sights. The other two men – Emmett and Jasper looked ready to rip Edward to shreds. Alice and Rose were too busy staring slack-jawed at my dress. My eyes widened in horror and I looked up at Edward, hoping he'd understand, whisk me away, back to the car, and to some place far away from that bunch. Unfortunately, he leaned over and simply whispered, "We'll have to face them sooner or later, and frankly, I'd rather not give Emmett another reason to kill me right now."

Damn him and his logic. Though, he was probably right. Emmett did look mad enough to kill Edward. Maybe once Rosalie and Alice got over the shock of my dress, they would leave me alone, and all gang up on Edward. That can be his punishment for torturing me like this.

My hope were dashed as Angela called out, "Good luck Bella… they aren't happy!" Then disappeared with Ben.

The next thing I knew, Alice and Rose had each linked an arm with mine and were forcefully walking to the elevator. Unfortunately, I didn't get to steal one last look at Edward, but I did get a good look at Jasper and Emmett's faces… I was scared for Edward!

After a way too short elevator ride, Alice practically threw me onto the bed in her hotel room, while Rosalie made sure to lock the deadbolt on the door, so that no rescue attempts could be made.

"Alright Bella," the evil pixie who kidnapped me began. "Spill. What in the world happened last night. Why didn't anyone call? Did he hurt you? Why is your dress ruined? Where were you?

Rosalie cut her off by saying, "Alice! Let her answer them one at a time, otherwise we'll know nothing!" She then turned back to me, "What happened at dinner last night?"

And so I launched into the whole story starting with the awful dinner.

"Oh my god. I can't believe his lack of tact," said Rose.

…and driving.

"Ohhh I could kill him! What a moron. He should have just brought you back here!" That was courtesy of Alice.

….and then ending up at the hotel.

"He ran out of gas? Seriously? That's so…"

"Un-Edward like," said Rose as she finished Alice's thought.

As I told them about the 20 questions, Rose interrupted me, "Isn't that how you got into this mess in the first place?"

EPOV

Once the girls were safely in the elevator., Emmett's face transformed from angry to down right frightening. If I wasn't already scared, I was officially about to piss my pants! Thank God for Jasper, he was at least level headed enough to keep us from getting in trouble with more hotel managers. Plus, he was just calming.

"Emmett, lets take this upstairs somewhere private," said Jasper.

But he did sound like they were going to kill me.

Emmett gripped my shoulder hard and led me to the elevators. Once we were inside, I dared to speak.

"Emmett, I swear, its not what you think!"

"And what do you think I'm thinking?" Emmett was seething.

"Nothing happened between me and Bella."

"Nothing?! You expect me to believe NOTHING happened? You were out all night and nothing happened. What kind of an idiot do you take me for? To hell with that Edward! You're lucky I haven't torn your sorry little self to shreds!"

People were starting to stare. Emmett didn't notice, but Jasper did, and spoke up, "Lets make it into the room, and then Edward can explain what happened. Okay, Emmett?"

"Fine." And with that he opened the door to our suite.

Jasper is seriously saving my life right now. I breathed an audible sigh of relief once we made it in the room, Jasper heard me and turned his attention to me.

"Don't mistake my desire for privacy as being on your side."

I'm dead. They're going to kill me, burn the evidence, tell Bella I ran like a coward _and then_, she'd be angry at me.

I knew I was treading dangerous waters here, but I couldn't stop myself from letting him know I had some ammo on him. "Oh I know, I heard just _how close_ you and Bella got in high school after Emmett here graduated."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Don't test me Jasper."

"Jasper, Edward, what the hell are you two talking about now? What is going on here? Did something happen to Bella that you haven't told me?"

"No Emmett, you know everything that's happened to Bella, up until last night, which, I believe, Edward was just about to tell us."

Well, I had a begrudging ally now, with Jasper on my side, Emmett would have to at least hear me out.

"Dinner was miserable, so we decided to go for a drive and just cool our heads for a little bit. Over the course of it all, we ran out of gas."

"How irresponsible Cullen, or was it all part of your grand plan?" Emmett, jumping to conclusions, again, said.

"No, Emmett, it wasn't part of the plan. Anyways, we were close to a hotel, thankfully, and I tried to get us two separate rooms, but before you jump to conclusions again, there were no rooms at all, so we weren't in a hotel room. The manager was a jerk, but we snuck into the garden, and talked there for most of the night, and we eventually fell asleep. Nothing happened. No funny business. We just talked. And, no, Emmett, talking is not code for doing naughty things with your sister."

_But I wont lie, I definitely thought about it._

"Alright Edward, we get the point, nothing really did happen," said Jasper.

"Wait… How did you get all wet then? Hmm?" Emmett, never satisfied.

"The sprinklers went off, and we didn't escape in time."

"Okay…"

"Emmett!" Jasper and I both yelled at the same time.

BPOV

When I finished, Alice was still fuming, but Rose had a smirk on her face.

"Rose, why are you looking at me like a cat that just ate the canary?" Asked Alice who finally noticed that her friend had apparently switched over to the dark side.

"Oh, nothing really, I just think Bella has something else she wants to tell us."

"Is this so Bella? And why does Rose already know? What's going on? Don't do this to me!"

I had to get her to stop talking before she gave herself an ulcer. So, I eloquently blurted, "I'm in like with Edward!" Then my hands flew to my mouth as I felt the heat rise into my face at a record speed.

Rose had a very pronounced smirk on her face, and Alice's jaw was about to hit the floor. Then she let loose. "O MY GOD. BELLA! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH EDWARD?!?!" She shrieked so loudly I was sure, where ever the boys were, they could hear her.

"Like, I'm in like, but yes," I squeaked out.

Rose and Alice shared a look... then they were squealing.

"I knew it! I knew it from the moment I saw you two walk back into the hotel something changed," Rose stated.

"Girls, what am I supposed to do!? I really like him. But…" I was cut off again by squealing. It was infectious, and I started giggling along with their squeals.

Then she and Alice exchanged a look that I knew all too well, they were silently plotting something. Alice spoke next … "Well…."

EPOV

So I left out some of the details, like waking up with her in my arms, and the promise to raise some hell later… Emmett didn't need to know that. Not yet at least.

"So, we cool Emmett?"

"Yea, we're cool Edward. Though, there are two more things I want to run by you…."

"Umm, okay, sure."

"The first is, no more disappearing all night without telling someone, namely me or Jasper first."

"I second that," said Jasper.

"I can handle that. I wasn't planning on that ever happening again anyways. So what's the other thing?"

"Just tell me, what are your intentions with my baby sis?"

Leave it to Emmett to ask the one question I was afraid to answer…

"Well… I .. umm… I like her, a lot Emmett."

Emmett and Jasper shared a look then "ahhhhhhhh!" was the last thing I heard before they had tackled me to the floor.

"Guys, seriously. Get off me! I mean it! I like her. Like, really like her."

They exchanged a look and removed themselves. Once I stood up, they each put an arm around me, and got a very strange glimmer. Oh help me…

"We don't have a problem if you like her… Just know that…"

Emmett trailed off, and after a longer than necessary pause, Jasper continued.

"You break her heart, we break your neck."

"Heh…" I laughed nervously… Crap… They were scary when they wanted to be…

* * *

Okay! YAY! I finally finished the chapter. (AND IT WAS ABOUT 1000 WORDS LONGER THAN LAST TIME)

I've had the first half typed and the last half written for forever! I just couldn't bring my self to transcribe what I'd written. It was too painful. Mostly because my handwriting sucks… But that's another story.

Anyways, wanna hear a funny story?

So I had to get a blood test done over Christmas break, and even though I live in an apartment with roommates, I made my mommy go with me. I don't do well with blood. Me and Bella are alike in that way… Anyways, so the lab teach's name was Edward. No joke. And he was seriously the best ever. I freaked out a little bit. But he got enough blood to run all the tests they needed.

Then, in the car, on the way to lunch, my mom, who I've tried to explain the glory of Twilight to… says, "He sure was good at sucking out your blood…Maybe he was part vampire?"

Edward, sucking my blood, part vampire... Ahem. Anyways, I was laughing REALLY hard. My mom thought I was delusional. Then I tried to explain it to her again. And she understood why I was laughing. Then life went back to normal. Anyways, if you're curious… The blood tests said I was totally normal. But anyways… I've been writing this story and a lot of original fiction, on fictionpress. So, if you want to know the link to that, say so in your review, and we'll get you the 411. :) So I'm done rambling. But seriously, send me a shoutout in your review, or PM me… I like talking to people. I'm friendly. I promise! :)

Shaelove

**(A/N) Just for fun try pronouncing MPness, don't think about it, just say it. You'll know it if you get why it's funny. Thank you Shae, you know I love you!  
**

**-Myk**


End file.
